HR 6r Kaili the Whisperer
by slytherinsal
Summary: D're's little sister needs to get away after birthing twins conceived in rape and T'lana comes up with a fostering in a Runnerhold where Kaili can get the chance to grow up and find herself. Spring 2522 to 8-01-2522 A Northfork Novella
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kaili sat on the grass in the early spring sunshine -early at least in the High Reaches region – and nibbled a strand of her unruly red hair. She could not quite work out if L'rilly and T'lana were clever and helpful, or the most interfering Weyrwomen ever!

She knew that she had behaved badly during the unwanted pregnancy caused by rape by Holder Aven; and she supposed that both her de facto sister-in-law L'rilly and her sister Mirielle had been very kind and full of forbearance for her. And it would not be fair of her to deny Mirielle her chance to Impress just because she did not herself want to remain in the weyr near the twins she had birthed. In all, the suggestion that had been made was probably a good one.

The idea had been hatched by L'rilly when the girl had been incapacitated after her operation to remove a growth on her womb in the Healer Hall. L'rilly had run the idea past her dearest friend T'lana: and the auburn haired weyrwoman had thought it excellent. The proposal had been put to Kaili that, loving runner beasts as she did, she should foster for a while with Runnerholder Tragen, who had formed close ties with the Weyr. T'lana had described him as 'dour on the outside and a real softie on the inside'; and Kaili had heard more of him from other sources. Bronze Rider M'gol, a well-respected wing leader had also spoken favourably of the man, for he had spent some time staying at Tragen's Runnerhold, though Kaili was not totally sure why. So she had concurred with the suggestion; and now, waiting to be taken to the Runnerhold Northfork, she was wondering if she was having second thoughts!

Kaili did not know that T'lana had visited Tragen and had been very frank about the younger girl's circumstances; for T'lana felt that he could not be asked to take on a fosterling who might prove difficult without fair warning.

"She's a filly with a sore mouth" she said. "She's been ridden too hard and needs gentling. But she's a good girl at bottom, I think. And she loves Runner beasts."

"Well I'll see how it works out, you persuasive little witch" said Tragen; for he liked T'lana enough to tease her. "I was favourably impressed by M'gol and Z'kan. That's a pair of good workers – and if the Unthinkable DOES ever happen to either of them, there's a place here for him. Or any of your people I guess. I know you people don't like to talk about it" he added "But it does happen."

T'lan nodded, not able to trust herself to speak, thinking of the enormity of losing a dragon: and knowing that Tragen meant well. And it was a generous offer; few people felt comfortable around the often disturbed dragonless men. Her own dear friend Sh'allen, once Sh'len whose dragon Tath had died, and who had re-Impressed crippled Warneth, had trouble living in the weyr even yet. He had been considering going to help out on T'lana's foster father's cothold where he and Warneth could help fight Thread at ground level; and the offer from Tragen did make sense. He touched her arm to take away any offence from making such a suggestion; an unusually sensitive attitude from one of the commons. She smiled to show she took no offence.

"Thank you, Tragen" she managed. "It's a generous offer; worthy of more thanks than I can manage."

He nodded.

"I know. It's difficult for you. But as to this other lassie, you know I've no wife to chaperone her. Will that be a problem?"

"Her aunt didn't prevent that Fax-spawn Aven from having her" said T'lana dryly. "Besides, Traders fuss less about such things. I've assured her uncle that you're a man of integrity and honour. My word's good enough for him."

Tragen nodded acceptance.

"I don't know much about lasses. But I'll do my best."

T'lana laughed.

"Treat her as you would a son. She doesn't need to be hedged around with female conventions. Let her stay in a tunic and work with the stable boys."

T'lana had taken L'rilly's idea one stage further in her own mind.

Tragen could do with a wife and heirs. And only one who loved runnerbeasts as he did would do. Kaili was rather anti men at the moment; but she was only seventeen turns. It would not be long before she rediscovered life and fun again. Thus thought T'lana from the worldly wise position of two turns older!

Kaili was sure to wear a loose tunic and trews to her new home; and she hacked short her vibrant curls. She had no intention of letting anyone get the wrong idea ever again. Her name was not so overwhelmingly feminine as some; but she decided to modify that too. Hence, when T'lana introduced her to the grim faced Runnerholder she smiled as she held out her hand and said firmly,

"Call me Kai!"

He nodded, unperturbed.

"Very well, Kai. As you wish. I am Tragen; and unless the Weyrwoman has any other jobs for me, I thought I'd show you around."

T'lana chuckled.

"'Go away T'lana while I get to know my new fosterling' – I can take a hint!" she grinned. "Best of luck, Kaili – Kai. And you, Tragen!" and with a cheery wave she was striding back to Mirrith.

Kaili watched her go and had to swallow hard on the lump in her throat. She was on her own now, amongst strangers! Part of her yearned to run after T'lana and beg her to take her back, where at least she had her kin; and part of her thought scorn to act like a quitter. She bit her lip, and composed herself to face whatever might come. It could not be so very difficult, could it?

Tragen watched, sympathetically.

"I'll introduce you to the runnerbeasts first" he said. "That way you've compensation if you don't like the people here."

Kaili stared; and then grinned.

He nodded.

"Sometimes I think they've a deal more sense than a lot of folk." He confided. "And the worst vices you'll find are bad temper and mischief."

Her face clouded.

"Which is more than can be said for many people."

He shrugged.

"It's the way it is. What can't be cured must be endured."

"Do you know what…what happened to me?" she asked, quailing at the thought he might know; more daunted by the concept of having to explain.

He nodded. His harsh face softened in sympathy; but not pity. She was glad.

"I know in broad." He said. "To foster fair I needed to know what special needs you might have. For another, it might have been my duty to look for suitable candidates to suggest to you for a husband – but you'll not, unless I miss my guess, be wanting that."

She shook her head vehemently.

"No." her tone was emphatic.

"And you'll tell me, I hope, if anyone upsets you by being over forward. T'would probably be meaning no harm; but I'll warn off anyone if you wish it."

She managed a smile.

"Thank you" she said, a little tremulously. For all his apparent dourness, this Tragen seemed kind! Kaili added, "In my things I've firelizard eggs. I think it would be well to get them by a hearth before I look around. Z'kan and M'gol wanted to say 'thank you' to you and their friends here, they said. And they thought I should have one too in case I needed to send any messages to D're."

"Firelizard eggs! What a very generous gesture!" Tragen was moved. Kaili gave a tentative grin.

"I think the High Reaches people like to do nice things for their friends. And it does make sense, for everyone, to be able to send messages quickly." She went on, "I've been told to make sure of eggs for you, Morill, Kren, Calum and Kirissa; there are six eggs that are further on, labelled; and another dozen, mostly green, D're says, for you to share out as you see fit, or do wild-style Impression with if you want to avoid accusations of favouritism. Besides, wild-style does give the dragonets more choice" she explained.

"I see. Yes, I must say I can't stomach the thought of someone unsuitable Impressing or owning any animal. I'm careful to whom I sell my beasts." Said Tragen. "But I suspect that one reason the High Reaches people like wild style impression is that it gives them a clue to possible suitable candidates, hmmm?"

"I'd not thought of that. But I suppose it makes sense" she said. "Though they say that Green and Blue Riders can often sense the suitable."

"Yes, I had heard that. Now, let's get these eggs to the kitchen and break the good news to Kirissa" Tragen led her away.

Kirissa was deeply moved that M'gol and Z'kan had provided so generous a gift, and carefully arranged the warming pots on the hearth. They were, as Kaili had told Tragen labelled; but what the girl did not realise was that D're had already looked over the eggs: and the colours had been matched to the recipients accordingly. A queen had been packed for Tragen, which would be a fillip to his status; and a bronze for Kaili. M'gol was privy to some of T'lana's schemes, for she had consulted him since he had gotten to know the dour runnerholder well. If all went as T'lana hoped, a bronze mate for Tragen's queen would not come amiss. If not, it was fitting that a Bronze Rider's sister should have the status of a bronze firelizard.

Of the other eggs, Kren and Morill and Calum would all have browns, and Kirissa a green. M'gol was well aware that there was chemistry between Morill and the diminutive cook, although they were cousins; and being able to share through their lizards would be, he thought, an extra gift he could give!

Kirissa hugged Kaili as she said her delighted thanks; and the girl endured it. She could quite understand anyone being effusive with such a gift; she had been fairly overwhelmed herself when D're had told her. Runnerbeasts were her first love; but she admitted to being quite charmed by the delightful little miniatures of the great beasts her brother and his friends rode. And it also occurred to her that Impression of one of these would help her better to understand her sister Mirielle's desire to be a dragonrider and her brother's devotion to Bronze Esruth. Kaili was doing her best to grow up!

Tragen whisked Kaili off as soon as the pots were stowed, with instructions that Kaili's pack be taken to her room. They headed, to the girl's delight, for the stables. Morill and Kren were waiting; and Tragen introduced them to her. Kaili said what was polite; but it must be noted that the message for the two men from M'gol was delivered in a rather cursory way when the girl caught sight of Darkspeed! The mare whickered gently as Kaili petted her, crooning nonsense cheerfully into her ear.

"And what a beautiful foal you're going to have!" she murmured. "Coal black all over – what a stallion he'll be!"

Tragen was staring at her, wonderment writ across his stern features. He spoke softly.

"You know."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course I know. It's easy enough to feel. And she's so pleased, isn't she?"

"Of course? There's no 'of course' about it, my girl!" he said. Kaili looked puzzled; and Tragen went on, "You know how Runnerbeasts feel. And you act like everyone else does!"

"You mean they don't?" she was genuinely surprised.

"Do your whole family do this? Have you ever spoken to them about it?"

Kaili blinked.

"I've never mentioned it. It never seemed necessary. I – I thought it was normal."

He shook his head, his face lightening into something akin to a smile.

"It's a rare gift. I have it too. I never ever met anyone else – though T'lana does something very like it. But she hears dragons better."

"I guess that's just as well for a Queen Rider" said Kaili practically. "Does it make me more useful, then?"

"Useful! My dear Kai, it makes you invaluable! I couldn't ask for a better skill in my own blood, if I had any. And if you ever wanted to train as a jockey, you could be the best!"

"I agree!" cut in Morill, who had been listening. "You rarely meet a whisperer more than once in a lifetime – now I know two. Three, I guess, if you count the Weyrwoman. You'll surpass me" he tried not to sound chagrined. Kaili shook her head, bemused.

"Well" she said firmly "I'm glad I've something useful. I did wonder if I was being foisted onto you as 'something to do with that girl Kaili' and you'd felt obliged to take me."

"It would have been" said Tragen dryly "A favour I'd always gladly do for my friends to help out someone they cared for. But I already knew you were good with Runners. Lady T'lana told me, and I value her opinion."

Kaili flushed.

"I thank you" she said "For giving me the chance to prove her right. It's an opportunity to jump at – especially if you really mean I can train as a jockey. I'd love that beyond anything."

"Even Impression?" Kren was sceptical.

"Oh – dragons." Kaili was dismissive. "They're fine enough, I suppose. But not as beautiful as runners."

Tragen's stables included some hundred or so runnerbeasts of various types: as well as the racing stables, which was his own particular hobby, he bred and raised working runners, specialising in those trained to pull loads.

"There are basically five kinds of runners" he told Kaili. "The racers, lithest and lightest; in many ways the most beautiful. Akin to them are the riding beasts for personal transport. They can vary from sturdy creatures that traders like your family use through to rather showy beasts for Lords Holders' offspring" he gave grim smile. "I tend to breed the more workmanlike end of the market" he added. He continued to enumerate types of runner. "Largest of all the runnerbeasts are the Puncherons or Draft Beasts. They're used to draw ploughs and harrows and pull the heaviest loads. Lord Deckter's family have always brought theirs from me to pull their great drays" he added proudly. "Also they use smaller cart beasts, the smallest of which are used for troikas, sleds and wheeled conveyances for the transport of people and light goods. These ones have a similar look to the riding beasts, but generally their temperament is subtly different. A riding beast has to be more empathic than a cartbeast for a Waggoner must be trained. Any fool can – and frequently does – try to ride."

Kaili grinned at his dismissive tone, but was instantly serious.

"But if someone unskilled mounts, it could risk damaging the runner's mouth!" she said.

"Aye. But the more placid and empathic the creature, the better it can gauge what is wanted of it; and the less likely that is to occur. It minimises risk. I can take care to whom I sell. I can't guarantee who he might let use his animals" Tragen's tone was dry.

"What's the fifth type?" asked Kaili.

"Now I'd think that would be obvious to YOU my girl. You tell me" demanded Tragen.

She frowned, then grinned and snapped her fingers.

"Of course. Pack ponies" she said. "Small and sturdy and very strong. We often use burros and mules too. They're different, aren't they?"

"Yes. Burros or asses are related to runnerbeasts even as whers are related to dragons. Except that asses can breed with runners to make mules which have strength and endurance, but are generally sterile."

"Why's that?" she was interested. He shrugged.

"Sorry, Kai, I don't know. I've asked beastherder journeymen and they don't know either. Though most try to cover it up by trying to look mysterious and muttering about 'craft secrets'" he added pithily. Kaili laughed.

"Do you have a journeyman beastcrafter here?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't get on that well with beastcrafters. They're pigheaded and hidebound almost to a man. And it's my belief that those who aren't leave for other crafts or Impression. My family has bred runners for generations – and we've gained plenty of our own lore in that time. I do my own healing, and train my grooms and jockeys to do likewise."

"How many grooms do you have?"

"I have eight main grooms, outside of the racing side, each of whom has three or four undergrooms and half a dozen stable lads under him. Most of the jockeys act as grooms to the beasts they regularly ride or drive with a couple of grooms and undergrooms or lads to help them. Plenty of lads apply to be jockeys, and I like them to spend time working with the runners, checking if any has the potential. It's good training. Much like what you've been doing already for your family's beasts, I'll be bound. So you've served that apprenticeship" he smiled as her eyes glowed at the thought of riding racing beasts! He went on, "We'll put you on Darkstar later. She's a forgiving sort of beast if you don't live up to what I think your potential is; and one of the best rides in the stable if you've the talent."

"I'd love that" she said softly. "You must have a lot of people under you here."

He nodded.

"Close on three hundred with the support staff. Nothing compared with a major Hold but big, I suppose, for a minor one. There are also cotholders who raise grain and food to feed us all, and who are partially independent. Here, most of the grooms and their underlings have personal quarters in the caves of the cliff. It's all grown over time" he waved a hand to the large, rambling stone building that housed the main quarters of the Hold.

As M'gol had described it to her, its styles showed how it had begun as a small hold with many halls and rooms built on subsequently; and the great covered run to the cliff face that made too a veranda the length of the stable entrances to allow covered access during Threadfall. Kaili felt no fear at using an open sided corridor during Thread; she and her family were used to taking what shelter they could, often bare inches from the falling curtain of grey Threads. They carried Agenothree and flamethrowers; and like all young traders she was adept in their use. It had been the misfortune of a rock fall destroying some cover that had led to her brother D're – then Daire – losing his lower leg after severe Threadscoring in a cave that had previously proved adequate; and it was an occurrence accepted as one of the hazards of a free life. In truth, Kaili was delighted that Tragen seemed to accept Thread with more equanimity than many Holders in whose Holds her family had sheltered during Fall; for one of the things she had been concerned about over being fostered was a loss of the freedom she had come to expect. From what M'gol had said, Threadfall was treated here as no more than a rather dangerous inconvenience, a disturbance to be dealt with by those courageous enough to go out on the groundcrews, but otherwise virtually ignored beyond the taking of precautions. It was an attitude she liked; it tallied with the way the weyrfolk acted. The folk of High Reaches too seemed to approve of this refusal to be cowed by Thread – so long as the groundcrews did their jobs. And with the stuff being treated in so matter-of-fact way, there was a higher number of better disciplined groundcrew, for they did not panic the way some holdbound crews did!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kaili enjoyed getting to know the runnerbeasts better; Tragen gave her the opportunity to walk around talking to each. Grooms and their underlings stared at her curiously; jockeys even more so. She knew it would be a while before she could sort one face from another – after all, with all the staff attached to the jockeys, the stable staff alone totalled more than a hundred souls! She smiled shyly at anyone she saw looking at her and quickly turned back to the runners!

After the tour of the stables, Tragen took the girl to meet Calum. M'gol had spoken of the man's fascinating accent; but Kaili saw nothing strange in it. The Ruathan construction of his sentences seemed normal to her: and she was becoming used to the broad High Reaches speech.

Calum greeted the girl with reserved deference when introduced by Tragen as his foster daughter; and Kaili bit her lip. Accustomed though she was to be a little spoilt by her family, the last turn's devastating effect on her life and the blunt comments from her sister-in-law L'rilly had made her assess herself. And to be treated like a stuck up Holder Girl was not what she wanted. She said,

"Sure, Calum, and if you'll be treating me like some delicate Holderwench, it's falling out we'll be. If I'm to jockey for Tragen, I'll need to know if I'm out of line."

Calum relaxed visibly.

"My lady Kaili, 'tis surely a treat to hear you say so. Iff'n it's the same to you, then, I'll be treatin' you like one of the lads."

"I'd like it the better."

Calum gave her a warm smile.

"So, me gal, will ye be up at the crack of dawn to work in the stables?"

"I'm used to rise early and do my share, to be sure. I can work."

It was true. Though indulged in some ways, she had always been expected to do her chores. A trader's family's existence balanced always on a knife edge; and slackers were not – could not – be tolerated. Even in the safety of the Weyr, the Mulgan family had repaid the hospitality and kindness by mucking in with everyone else where they could; so Kaili had not become soft in the time since she had recovered from birthing her unwanted twins.

"I'd also like you to show Kai a chart of the organisation of people" Tragen said. "It'll give her an idea of who fits in where; for as my fosterling she must understand organisational skills as well as her duties as a jockey."

"I'll be glad to" said Calum. "Come along into the office, Miss Kai, and I'll be showing you how it works."

Kaili followed the steward; and he spread out a hide with a web of who looked to whom.

Top was Tragen; directly under him, Calum.

"I started as head groom, y'see." The man explained. "And because I understand figures, when Lady Meroni – that was Tragen's wife, see – died, I took on some of her duties until he should remarry. And 'tis many years I've been doing the job, for it's something he's not done, not finding one to his liking" he shot a shrewd look at Kaili, which she did not notice. "For he'd not marry a girl that didn't love runners as much as she loved him – or more!"

"Sure, and with the vices people have, who'd fail to love runners more than men?" asked Kaili ingenuously. Calum gave a short bark of laughter.

"Indeed, 'tis most that do love the thought of old Tragen's mark chest more than ought else" he said cynically.

Kaili snorted.

"What was the Lady Meromi like?" she asked, curiously. Surely she must have been quite special that Tragen had never found anyone to compare!

Calum scratched his head.

"She was a lovely lady. Very gentle and soft spoken. It was arranged by the Old Man – Tragen's father – but they were content enough, I think. She was fond of the runners. Took a deep interest in the breeding and racing."

Kaili nodded. Such a Lady Holder would be efficient; and her respect for Calum's abilities grew as she also turned back to the chart to see just how much needed managing.

Under Calum were four main headings: Stable Staff, Support Staff, Household Staff and Cotholders. The stables and household staff were themselves split into two, the one into Racing and Breeding, the other into Cooking and Housecare. Support Staff had a myriad of subheadings – the smith, the leathercrafter, the weaver, the woodcrafter, the harper and the healer; all with their own staff and assistants. Less complex was the Cotholder section; for each cotholder was largely autonomous with his own family and any hired help he required and could afford. They held the land from Tragen, and he provided help from his own grooms and drudges at harvest time in return for the cotholders' time split half and half over raising food for themselves and food, grain and hay for the main Hold. Tragen also held himself responsible for the upkeep of the cots.

The logistics of the entire operation were formidable!

"When he said that as his fosterling I was to understand organisational skills, what I guess he meant was that I'm to act your assistant and learn to run such a Hold myself, or act your deputy if you were ill or absent, didn't he?" she asked. Calum smiled approval.

"Sure, I was hoping to hear you say that, Kai, m'girl. 'Tis my thinking you'll do just fine" he told her, pleased that she had grasped the things Tragen did not specify.

Kaili blushed, pleased at the praise. Calum went on,

"So I'll be taking you to meet my wife, Tranora. She's the housekeeper. I'll be interested" he twinkled at her "to watch you keep peace between her and Marilly, our head cook. Marilly is Kirissa's aunt – I think you'll have heard of Kirissa?"

Kaili nodded.

"And met her briefly" she told him.

"Then you'll know that for all she's a little dot of a thing, she's pure energy!" he said. "Arrr, Marilly do be like her, to be sure, only older. Her and Tranora have this little private rivalry. All in fun, half the time, I'm thinking." He added thoughtfully. "For they'd neither of them let the smooth running of the Hold be disrupted. But what women! They like to outshine each other over making our Tragen comfortable."

"In what way?"

"Well, if my Tranora makes him a new quilt, Marilly must bake his favourite dinner with a fancy pie. And if Marilly uses a new forcemeat with the roast, Tranora must find a way to fix a rattling shutter."

"None too serious then" Kaili was relieved. Calum grinned.

"No, not serious. Arrr, indeed if 'twas, then for sure Tragen 'ould find out and there'd be Words Said."

Tranora was a round, jolly woman, a contrast to her rail thin husband. She cheerfully explained the workings of the household.

"Though sometimes the areas of autonomy overlap with the kitchens cause, ah, friction" she said. "It's in my brief to see that we have enough preserves and salted, smoked and dried meats and dry goods to weather the winter; but 'tis up to the kitchen to prepare them. Sometimes it's difficult not to get accused of interference" she looked shrewdly at Kaili. "Don't misunderstand me. I've no wish to take away Marilly's character for she's a fine woman and an excellent cook. But two strong willed women will sometimes fall out, and we'll neither one of us back down at times."

Kaili nodded, and frowned thoughtfully.

"Could I help there?" she laid forth a proposal. "If I'm learning the responsibility of running a Hold as Tragen's foster daughter, if I were to check on such things I could take advice of both you and Marilly and be at the same time learning to take the decisions over what is needed. Would that help with the friction?"

Tranora looked thoughtful.

"It might at that" she said. "'Tis a skill you'll need to learn anyway. And if Marilly feels that you have some of the ordering about of me too it could make her resent me the less."

Tranora was a clear sighted woman; she was well aware that she contributed to the occasional loss of harmony by feeling that she must not let Marilly 'defeat' her. She was also aware that her own reaction was childish and always regretted rising to any challenge from the slightly pugnacious cook. Her husband's elevation had been resented by some, however, when the Lady Holder had died, and Tranora had been a little on the defensive at first. Although Calum had more than proved his worth as steward, old habits did die hard. She had always been careful to be aware that one day Tragen might remarry so that she would find herself the underling of another woman; though the likelihood seemed to be receding turn by turn. Yet if he were planning on bringing in an outsider to foster and maybe make his heir, it would, thought Tranora, be as well to be as helpful and accommodating as possible so that her own position might remain secure! Besides, if the child were in need of training, it would disrupt the running of the Hold less to train her to Northfork ways than to have to adapt to the imported ideas of some new Lady Holder! She seemed a pleasant enough girl, and eager; and Tranora felt that things could be a lot worse.

Marilly was at first inclined to look askance at the 'chit of a girl' Calum introduced to her with the explanation that Miss Kai was to learn housekeeping and the ordering of the Hold. Kaili smiled brightly at the tiny woman whose indignant presence was much larger than her stature!

"I'm going to need so much help, you know. I've never had proper training in running so large a concern. I hope you'll teach me all I need – my brother's friend M'gol says he appreciated how efficient Kirissa was, even when travelling – and as I'm told she's your niece, sure and don't I imagine it's the training of her you've had."

Marilly thawed visibly and even glowed under the implied praise. Mention of M'gol, something of a Northfork darling, did much to help!

"Be you weyrfolk then, Miss Kai?" she asked.

"Well…m' brother Impressed last turn and m' sister's a candidate. We've been staying there. But we're not exactly weyrfolk as such." She said. "We're traders – a big family. My Uncle Morrity has escorted runnerbeasts for Tragen in the past."

The suspicion that had entered the cook's eyes at the word 'traders' evaporated.

"If Tragen's trusted your uncle with his beasts, than he must think him a fine man" she said. "No wonder he was happy to foster you. And young Marthengol – no, M'gol, I mean is a friend of your brother too! You'll doubtless be knowing that little red-haired weyrwoman too?"

Kaili nodded.

"Yes, and isn't T'lana just best friend to my sister-in-law. It was L'rilly who suggested I come here – she knows I love runners above dragons!"

"Your sister-in-law? I thought they didn't do things so permanent up at the Weyr."

"Nor did I 'til I got there" Kaili shrugged. "But they're just like regular folk."

"That M'gol's a right one!" declared the cook. "Dreadful flattery! But he's good-hearted and a hard worker, I'll say that for him! You must tell me all about the Weyr, my dear – we'd all like to know more, specially now we know people up there!"

Kaili knew she was accepted!

It had been a busy day; and Kaili was glad to fall into bed in the room Tragen had assigned her. It was quite functional; but a pretty quilt lay on the bed, and some wild flowers had been placed on the press in a little vase. Kaili appreciated the little touches, and was soon asleep in lavender scented sheets.

Kaili was wakened next day as the grey light of dawn filtered in by the sounds of subdued clatterings. She opened her eyes to see a sullen looking girl her own age bearing a mug of klah.

"Hullo! Who are you, and why do I get klah in bed like an invalid?" asked Kaili. The girl looked at her from under a heavy black fringe.

"My name is Isleen, lady. Marilly has assigned me to you as your personal drudge. You are supposed to join the jockeys first thing – so I'm supposed to bring you klah and help you dress."

The tone was studiously neutral; but Kaili could hear the underlying resentment.

"Sure and let's be gettin' one thing straight" she said firmly. "I've not needed help to dress since I could toddle. I learned to make my own klah when I was about six turns. Know what else? I can wipe my own arse too, and wave ta-ta, not like some pampered Holderbrat. Whoever thought you should be dragged from your bed before dawn to wait on me is well off the mark. To be sure, I appreciate having help keeping my clothes and room nice, for I've duties elsewhere. But I'm not helpless. Still, since you're up, why not get a second mug of Klah for yourself and talk to me?"

The girl shot her another look; and nodded. Darting off, she had soon returned with another mug of klah, to find Kaili already washed and dressing.

"You certainly can shift, lady" she said grudgingly.

"Indeed. And Isleen – my name is Kaili, or Kai. Not 'lady'. If you think Tragen's fostering me purely for decoration, you have it wrong. He's no fool."

This won a grin; and it transformed Isleen's face. Kaili grinned back.

"There now" she said. "Let's begin again –it'd be nice to have a friend my own age now m'sister's up for Impression." Her voice was suddenly wistful missing Mirielle more than she could begin to say.

"Did they not offer it to you too?" Isleen was sympathetic.

"They offered. I declined. I like runners better than dragons, though dragons are nice enough. I just miss m'sister." Kaili was proud of herself that her voice barely shook.

"Dragons are awful big."

"T'be sure. But you get used to it quick enough." Kaili shrugged. "Tell me, please, what I'm supposed to do and where should I be and when?"

"Marilly said you were to meet with the jockeys and trainees at an hour past dawn this first day to train. Normally you'd be down earlier."

"How much earlier?"

"About now" the girl said. Kaili grinned.

"I can prove I'm as good as any of them. I only slept in this morning because yesterday was a busy day. Thank you VERY much for the klah, Isleen – perhaps we can talk more later" she swallowed the last mouthful; and let Isleen relieve her of her mug as she swung out of the room and trotted down the covered way towards the stables.

Tragen too was on his way. He looked surprised.

"I left orders to let you sleep this first day" he said.

She made a face.

"I don't do lazy" she said. "Bad tempered and childish I can manage; but not lazy."

He chuckled.

"Alive to your own faults? That's rare. Well then, I can introduce you around."

The shadowy face of the first man they encountered in the stables made Kaili gasp in terror and take an involuntary step back!

The man turned, his face coming fully into the light of the glows and the girl blushed furiously, embarrassed by her loss of control and mistaken shock. She still had a troubled look, and the man said,

"Sorry to startle you, little lady" his voice was puzzled.

Kaili gulped.

"Please forgive me – from the side you looked remarkably like Lord Aven. I – I'm afraid of him."

"Ay, well. There's a reason in that. Through no fault of my poor mother, that piece of dung happens to be my half brother. I tell you once to explain, but it's not something I care to have talked about. It's scarcely a thing to hold in pride."

Kaili had calmed herself down; and managed a tremulous smile. She put out her hand.

"Fresh start?" she asked.

He nodded, with a smile and took the proffered hand.

"Morax" he said. "You'll be Miss Kai. My lad's a trainee too." He indicated a wary faced little boy of about ten turns. "He's been looking forward to meeting the kin of a Bronze Rider."

"Oh dear, is that all about everywhere?" Kaili was mildly dismayed. "Still, I suppose it's fair enough. I'm proud of my brother, so I am. But it makes no difference to my abilities."

The lad grinned at her suddenly, a cheeky grin.

"Arr, but that'll be down to the runnerbeasts, 'on't ut?" be you no good, you'll fall off, iff'n you hev dozens of brothers riding Bronzes."

His father was shocked.

"LYNEL!" he spoke sharply; but Kaili laughed, and so did Tragen behind her.

"It's all true, for sure" said Kaili. "But I'm not going to fall off: and that has nothing to do with D're or Esruth."

"Well said" declared Tragen. "Now, come and meet Kirilly. She's Kirissa's sister, and my only female jockey to date. You'll be her apprentice."

Kaili appreciated the courtesy; she had been prepared to put up with the banter of a male jockey for the privilege of his knowledge, but it had made her nervous!

Kirilly was taller than her sister but less curvaceous. She grinned cheerfully at Kaili.

"Glad t'see t'owd man's taking on more girls – even if 'tis as his fosterling you get to bully un somewhat!" she winked at Tragen.

"Kirilly is well versed in the gentle art of bullying" said Tragen dryly. "I was dubious at first about risking a girl as a jockey and she persuaded her aunt Marilly to send up food not fit for porcines on excuse that she was 'upset about her niece's disappointment'!"

Kirilly gave a wicked little laugh; and Kaili grinned back. The easy familiarity people held with Tragen reminded her of the camaraderie of High Reaches Weyr; and she also got the feeling that any order he gave would be obeyed immediately, even if some sally were passed as it was obeyed! They were only, some of them, treating her with wary deference lest she be like some of the Ranking Holdergirls she and her kin had encountered when trading – spoiled and capricious. It was a good place here!

Kaili was quickly introduced to the other jockeys, grooms and trainees. Morill she had already briefly met; and he was semi independent as a result of the award made to him by Lord Bargen. The rest, Kaili fervently hoped she would soon learn to put faces and names together! The two other trainees were just lads – Lynel, whom she had met, and Felghe, a few turns older. Of all the grooms and stable boys, most of whom were just a sea of faces at the moment, the one she warmed to most was a large lad named Jado, a big cheerful lad about her own age with freckled. Jado seemed inclined to open his mouth and blurt out exactly what he felt without thinking! Kaili thought by his looks he might be related to Kren, just a few turns older; and as Morill treated this lad too with fatherly concern, it seemed likely that Jado was the jockey's fosterling as Kren was. She asked Kirilly about it.

"Oh yes, Kren and Jado are brothers" Kirilly told her. "Orphans, you know. Morill found them sheltering in an abandoned bothy one winter and brought them home. They've been here ever since – and a boon to the Hold they are too. Excellent with animals the pair of them!" she grinned a gamine grin. "I see Ennis was trying to fix his attentions with you" she added.

Kaili scowled. Ennis was a good looking lad, also about her own age. But she had no intentions of letting anyone try to romance her!

"I'm off men" she said firmly. Kirilly's eyebrows rose.

"For good?"

"Yes" the reply was firm and determined. Kirilly laughed.

"Either that'll change or it won't" she said prosaically in the country idiom. "Tell me if anyone gives you any crackdust you can't handle. I'll soon sort it out."

"Thanks" Kaili warmed to the older girl. Kirilly hadn't told her that for sure she'd change her mind as so many well-meaning people at the Weyr had done – just accepted that she might or might not!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several Threadfalls came and went; and Kaili started to settle in. Once she had proved to the other lads that she was prepared to work as hard as any of them and having let slip that, like the Boss, she was a Whisperer, she had earned respect in her own right rather than the rather wary distance accorded to Tragen's fosterling, being an unknown quantity. Kaili knew only too well why this should be and could scarcely blame the boys for expecting that someone who would be fostered with an important man like Tragen might be a little on the uppity side.

The well groomed girl Kaili saw at Northfork's paddocks lounging around disconsolately looked like just such a spoiled brat; and Kaili afforded her a scornful look as she rode Darkstar in from her morning exercise. The young jockey swung down from the saddle to lead the runnerbeast into the stable to be rubbed down, her short red curls tossing in the chill wind.

"Boy! Stable boy!"

The voice was piercing and peremptory.

"Are you talking to me?" demanded Kaili.

"Of course I'm talking to you." The girl was shrill. "I'm thirsty. Get me a drink."

Kaili looked at her narrowly.

"See that thing over there? It's called a pump. If you work the handle, water comes out. And I have duties."

The girl goggled, open mouthed and went to slap Kaili. The mare started to shy, and Kaili sidestepped neatly, turning Darkstar away as she did so,, soothing her. The well dressed girl almost lost her balance. Kaili sniffed and led the mare towards the stable once more.

"Where do you think you're going?" screeched the girl. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I know it's more than your life's worth to risk the health of Tragen's best mare." Retorted Kaili over her shoulder. The bitter wind meant she wanted Darkstar under cover as soon as possible to rub her down.

The girl was still screeching when Kaili disappeared into the caverns.

"Handy voice on that 'un" remarked Lin, one of the senior grooms. Kaili grinned.

"Enough to curdle milk" she said.

"She'll try to cause trouble" was Lin's gloomy assessment.

"You really think Tragen cares more for her Rank than for Darkstar?" Kaili scoffed. Lin gave a wry grin.

"Arr, well, happen you'm right at that, Miss Kai. And o' course you be Ranking too and with folks at the Weyr; so that little piece can't pull anything agin you" he added in satisfaction.

Tragen listened to the disjointed and angry tirade of the young Holdergirl as she complained bitterly to her father, interrupting the business transaction rudely. The gist of the complaint seemed to be that she wanted to watch the whipping and punishment of a stupid and insolent red-haired stable lad who cared more for a stupid runner beast than seeing to her needs.

"You hear my daughter!" Holder Vorn turned to Tragen. "She has been greatly insulted! I demand this lad be punished!"

Tragen raised his eyebrows.

"Quite apart from the fact that the description tallies with the trainee jockey who would have been riding my prize mare – whom I should punish for putting the needs of any mere human above the said mare – I fail to see what the minor spats of our respective dependants have to do with their guardians or why any ill conditioned brat should feel she had the right to interrupt our discussions."

"But he INSULTED me!" shrieked the girl.

Tragen looked at her steadily. Her father was still gaping as he realised that Tragen had called his daughter an ill-conditioned brat. Tragen answered the girl,

"Insulted you? By carrying out MY orders on MY lands? That, child, were an insult to ME you give, so watch your tongue. And if my foster daughter chooses to speak her mind to you, are you such a ninny you cannot speak back? But give thanks that your attempt to strike her – if I understood your jumbled testimony correctly – failed, for she'd have thrown you in the dung heap for so unsettling Darkstar."

"SHE? FOSTER daughter?" the voice rose a notch or two and Tragen winced. "You mean she RANKS me?" The querulous voice seemed to gain decibels by the word. Tragen's mouth hardened.

"No. she OUT ranks you" he said tersely. "For she is sister to a Bronze Rider. And, my fine girl" he added grimly "Had she no Rank at all, you'd STILL not see me set punishment to one of my people for doing my bidding and turning aside from their duties at the whims of a spoiled, ill-mannered, idle little good-for-nothing like you. You and your father have both outstayed your welcome. Good day!" his voice shook with suppressed fury as he summoned Callum with a gesture to show the would-be customers out. Tragen might have lost the sale; but if neither could see the necessity of getting a sweating runnerbeast out of a chill wind, he had no wish for any of his stable to join theirs!

Kaili joined Tragen as the two left.

"Did I cause ructions?" she asked

He chuckled.

"Yes; but not as many, I think, as I did. They were both close to apoplexy when I finished telling that little madam what I thought of her."

"You sure must be glad to be independent enough and rich enough to be able to do that" said Kaili thoughtfully. "You don't have to take any crackdust from anyone."

"Yes, it is fortunate" he said seriously. "And I won't deny that I also value the friendship of the Weyr – for that adds to my peace of mind too."

"You know something?" Kaili asked, seriously. "For all the vaunted freedom of my family as Traders moving as they will and Beholden to none, I think that you and your people actually enjoy a greater freedom."

Tragen smiled down at her.

"I certainly like to think so – and try to make it so for my people" he agreed. "Tell me lass" he added "Would you still have acted the same if I'd taken you on as a hand not a fosterling?"

Kaili looked surprised.

"For sure I would, Tragen" she said. "Darkstar had to come first. To tell the truth, being of Rank never even entered my mind at the time. I knew you'd back me as one of your people, I guess, which gave me more confidence, but it was Darkstar's welfare that was me main concern so it was." Her brogue thickened a little.

Tragen clapped a hand on her shoulder and nodded approvingly.

"Then I know I'm doing right" he said. "If everyone knows that I'll back them, I think I must be doing fine" he grimaced suddenly. "The only thing I regret is that that idiot was hinting about needing a new riding beast because he has another that's uncontrollable. I should have liked to have taken the poor beast from him."

"Indeed yes!" cried Kaili. "A man who is ready to use a whip on underlings is equally ready to use it on his poor beasts!"

Tragen pulled a face.

"We can hope he puts it on the market. There's to be a small gather at Highspire Hold soon. It's Vorn's nearest largish Hold: and it's on several trade routes. He'd reckon on having a good chance of getting rid of a beast that's acquired vices to some unsuspecting buyer from a distance away" he nodded sagely. "I know he'd only buy good blood. Even if his stallion is hard to gentle, it'd be good stud."

"And of course you're not soft enough to buy the poor creature because you're sorry for him" grinned Kaili.

"And whatever gave you that idea, Kai-lass?" he said with a straight face. "I'm a hard-headed business man."

Kaili was careful to check the firelizard eggs before leaving for the Gather; but there were as yet no striations and she knew from what she had been taught that they were safe to leave. Only a few people would be attending Highspire's Gather; preparations for Tragen's own Gather and Runnerfair were beginning, and Kaili was glad to escape for a couple of days! The amount of preparation was prodigious, requiring weeks of careful attention to detail. For starters there was the cleaning out of unused caverns and the airing of bedlinen grown musty over winter in presses; for there would be many extra people to accommodate. This was just the start: a subsidiary kitchen located within the caverns must be cleaned and activated, a small fire to dry and warm the chimneys as well as to drive any mustiness from the room lit many days in advance, the precise time it should be kept burning dependant each turn on the prevailing weather conditions and subject to Tranora's experienced knowledge. The older woman explained to Kaili,

"When there's north in the wind, these chimneys draw better and the fire burns hotter; but quicker. We need to heat the chimney slowly. Then we let it cool enough to sweep out the soot when it be dried out enough to come; then we see to heating the hearth and room enough to work in when them dratted traders come wanting food at all hours."

Sweeping the chimney came before cleaning and re-provisioning before the main kitchen team moved in; and Kaili questioned why the kitchen had been already swept out before cleaning the chimney.

"Because I can't abide setting a fire in a room that's all dusty." Tranora replied calmly. "It seems wrong somehow."

Kaili discovered that she hated cleaning chimneys. Grime in moderation did not bother her, but there was a foul taste left in her mouth after brushing out the soft black dangling feathers of soot that clung tenaciously to every surface, including herself. Even the rag Tranora insisted she tie across her face did not keep out the smell and taste as she, as one of the smallest and lithest as well as the most junior, climbed the chimney, brushing back the soot strings to those who were brushing it into bags below, also protected by face rags. Kaili had been glad when she emerged under the raised corbel roof that kept Thread from entering the chimney and tore the cloth from her face to breathe the sweet clean mountain air for a while before descending.

Kaili had thought that the worst must be over; but there were more jobs yet to be done to ensure the comfort of guests who would want to spend the Gather night deep inside caverns in case of Threadfall. Tranora and Marilly came to a necessary truce over the event, and Kaili had found herself at the beck and call of both, made to work out the number of people to be catered for and thus to estimate the number of extra supplies required! That she promised to re stock Marilly's spice cupboard at Highspire did much to mollify that worthy's disapproval of her young trainee taking time off on some errand; but the jolly Tranora winked and told her to enjoy herself!

The ride to Highspire would take only a few hours in the Springtime, for much of the snow had melted. The small valleys were filled with torrents of ice cold meltwater, rushing busily down the mountainside carrying debris, the white foam atop water brown with soil like the whipped klah with cream Calla would sometimes make as a treat for cold dragonriders after a predawn Threadfall at High Reaches. Kaili knew that no beast or person would be likely to survive a fall into the icy rapids, for they would be dashed to pieces by the force of the torrent even if they survived the shock of the cold water. Fortunately the road was well provided with stone bridges of sturdy construction; and she recognised some of Tragen's men checking them for breaches, and mending the road where floodwater had encroached and carried away part of the path. Even so, there were some places where they had to lead their beasts where great bites had been plucked from the path. Kaili had no doubt that Tragen's men would soon mend the road, or Holder Trabin's men; for as they approached Highspire, men she did not know were doing a similar job, if not perhaps quite as well. The damage to the road was not, however, sufficient to radically slow them – a far cry from the full day Tragen had needed to allow when M'gol and Z'kan had accompanied him in the dead of Winter.

It had been a hazy morning when they set out, warmly wrapped against the mountain's chill; and with the promise of bright sunshine later. In that early morning, many plants still glistened, frozen from the night. At altitude the nights were bitter, any heat from the vernal sunshine leaking after dark through the clear air. Kaili breathed deeply the clean scent of the cold air as she rode beside Tragen and reflected how good it was to be alive! The sweet trills of brightly plumed weesweets were all around as the tiny avians fluttered and hopped around the flowers touched by the rays of the sun that had thawed enough to give up their nectar. Occasional alarm calls from flock sentries had clouds of the tiny creatures retreat squeaking from potential predators. Kaili was always pleased to see weesweets after they emerged from their winter hibernations, clustered frozen together in deep caves; they really were a sign of Spring.

Another signal of the improving weather were the little brown coneys timidly emerging from underground retreats to crop the new vegetation; and every now and then the travellers might catch a glimpse of the coney's larger relative, the gontermorrer, all four hind limbs strong and large so that it ran, where the coney with its hindmost limbs the most developed would hop, using all four fore limbs together to land on after a leap from the stronger hind ones. Kaili laughed at the antics of a pair of gontermorrers, doing their own leaping, but using the four strong limbs to go straight up in the air in some ritual display to each other.

"How come wild animals have all got six limbs – if you count wings as limbs – and domestic beasts except those related to dragonkind have just four?" she asked Tragen suddenly.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I can't say it ever really occurred to me before."

"It seems so strange." She mused.

"Maybe. But fish be wild creatures too, and they have no legs; and spiderclaws have eight and bugs have all kinds of numbers."

"Mmm, I suppose. You think then that it's coincidence?"

"I really don't know, Kai-lass. And I'm afraid you'd get precious little out of a beastcrafter but a long lecture that boiled down to 'it's always been this way so mind your own business'"

Kaili laughed.

"And you'd rather anyway that I worried about our own beasts than the differences in the wild ones?" she teased.

"No, curiosity is a good trait; and people who don't question get hidebound, and 'tis such almost led to disaster when Thread returned. But try not to get too frustrated when the answers aren't available."

She nodded; and dropped back to check the two three-turn-olds she was leading, broken to carriage and sleigh, that Tragen hoped to sell. It was far too beautiful a morning to waste pondering the imponderable anyway!

As they travelled, they started to see more and more people bound for the same destination. There were carters with goods collected from all around; cotholders out for the day, some with livestock for sale or reed baskets woven in the long winter evenings, bolts of homespum cloth or vegetables, all kinds of homecrafts to help defray the costs of essentials to be purchased at a gather. Some even bartered on the way, a man with some fine seed he had raised exchanging some of it for a good length of blanket wool, for his goodwife had no loom.

"This'll make me a fine cloak for next winter" he said in satisfaction.

Many people nodded to Tragen, or greeted him by name and there were several amongst the better off cotholders and smallholders who were eyeing the runnerstock he had brought; in addition to the carriage beasts Kaili led, there were three good strong Puncheron draftbeasts, strong and gentle. Tragen responded to the greetings of those he knew with more or less cordiality.

The look of horrified dismay, quickly concealed, on his face at one greeting was almost comical, as was the way he so quickly schooled it.

"Tragen! Hallooo! Wait for me – it's lovely to see you!"

The voice was female; and with a mutter that Kaili didn't quite catch, Tragen reined in.

"Zeleika" he greeted her formally. "A fine day. May I present the Lady Kaili?"

Zeleika did something of a double take. Kaili hardly looked like a lady. With her short curls and baggy tunic she looked all the world like the scruffy boy that Holder Vorn's daughter Vorinia had taken her for. Kaili realised suddenly that Tragen was willing her to play along; and she extended her hand in greeting with a good mimicry of the slightly haughty gesture that L'rilly assumed towards those she did not like. Zeleika took the proferred hand a trifle frostily.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure before" she said. Her voice had a definite edge.

Kaili was blessed with a near eidetic memory; and a chance remark from little Sagarra stirred in her recollection as she digested the older woman's name.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but did you not used to foster with the Lady Rillys?" she asked. All trace of Ruathan burr was gone from her voice.

Zeleika's expression thawed slightly.

"That is correct. You know Rillys?"

"Not well" Kaili admitted honestly. Rillys and her daughter Amrys had visited the Weyr twice since Kaili had been there, mostly to hatch plans with T'lana to help dragonless men like her new husband Corbin. Kaili had liked what she had seen of the quiet, dignified woman; and had heard second-hand tales of her unlikely friendship with the frivolous and impetuous Zeleika from T'lana's irrepressible fosterling Sagarra. The little girl had fostered for some time with her friend Amrys while Rillys had been establishing herself as Lady Warder for the child.

"Have you known Tragen long?" asked Zeleika curiously.

"No, not long." Kaili decided not to specify just how short a time she had known the Runnerholder. "He's an easy man to be swiftly on good terms with though, for we've so much in common" she grinned. "Mostly of the four legged kind with a mane."

"I too own a number of runner beasts" said Zeleika. "I agree it gives one a lot in common with each other" she shot a coy look under her lashes at Tragen that completely passed Kaili by. The girl said,

"There's nothing like riding a good racer, is there?" her face was flushed with enthusiasm. "It's the greatest thrill to be had!"

Zeleika raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can think of a few more exciting than THAT my dear!" she said archly. Kaili wrinkled her brow, puzzled.

"CAN you? I can't. Though I guess dragonriders would disagree." She added. "They're entitled to their opinions, I suppose. They're just wrong."

Tragen gave a crack of laughter and Zeleika looked a little unnerved. She said,

"I'd be careful to whom you say things like that, my dear. Rillys for one has Weyr connections you know."

Kaili looked surprised.

"Of course. It's where I met her. And besides, High Reaches people aren't stuffy. They might be surprised if you find dragonback trips a bit of a yawn, but they're not offended."

Tragen put in

"Kaili's brother is a Bronze Rider and her sister stands at the next Impression. She's just defected to the Runners" he laid a friendly hand on Kaili's and gave it a conspiratorial squeeze.

Zeleika looked frankly stunned.

"I'd have thought she was a trifle….young to hope to take a responsible post as Holder's Lady" she said. "I'd have thought you'd be looking for someone more….experienced, Tragen."

Tragen shrugged.

"Kaili puts my beasts above any man. I'd rather see that in any of my people than experience in all the social fal-lals – or in anything else you might be meaning. She understands logistics almost as well as Weyrwoman T'lana."

Zeleika gave a bitter little laugh.

"I see. It's a T'lana substitute you're looking for – right down to the hair colour and the propensity for dressing like a boy. Well, I wish you the best, Tragen – and I hope you don't regret it" she wheeled her runner beast away hastily and rode on, followed by her retinue.

Kaili breathed out explosively.

"Did I read that aright?" she asked. "That you wanted to imply that you were involved with me?"

He gave her an apologetic half smile.

"More or less. Zeleika has been pursuing me determinedly almost since she was widowed. But I CANNOT wed someone who sees her runners more in terms of the marks they represent than for themselves!"

"I should think not!" declared Kaili indignantly. "I can see why you wanted her choked off. Is it true what she said?" she asked bluntly.

"Concerning what?" he asked. "Zeleika has a lot to say and I try not to listen."

"That you're in love with T'lana and are looking for a substitute."

He chuckled.

"Oh I daresay I might have I might have wed Sarel's daughter if she'd not gone to the Weyr, and I daresay we'd have been happy enough, for she loves runnerbeasts and understands them. And surely I'm fond of that fiery little Weyrwoman. But I'm not in love with her" he grinned. "I'd prefer, should I ever remarry, to maintain at least the illusion that I be the senior partner in my own Hold!"

Kaili laughed. As a Queen Rider, T'lana was quite capable of being imperious, and was also inclined to back up senior Weyrwoman Pilgra when that lady gently bullied Weyrleader T'bor!

"She'll find out sometime" she warned. "I don't ever mean to marry. It involves sex, and that has no dignity nor pleasure."

He caught her rein and looked at her seriously.

"And can you say that truly when all you've experienced is rape? As well you might say that Runnerbeasts are vicious because you've once tried to ride a biter."

Kaili looked mulish; but in truth the simile made her think more deeply than L'rilly's comments that she just hadn't met the right man. Tragen did not push the issue; he'd dealt with enough skittish abused beasts bought out from bad owners. The girl had had a bad time; and needed healing. If any of what he strongly suspected were T'lana's plans for him and Kaili came about, so be it. If not, not. He already liked the girl; and if that was some way from love, it were a tolerable start and better than many ranking couples would hope for. Tragen did not believe in pre-empting the future. What would be, would be, and the better for not being forced one way or another!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

M'gol had warned of the disharmony at Highspire Hold, but outwardly there was nothing of it showing in the Gather atmosphere. Traders were still arriving, and officially the Gather would not begin until the next day; but stalls were going up and the runnerbeast corrals had been erected: and no-one was going to turn down early business. Small Gathers such as this one tended in any case to be more informal affairs than those held at the Major Holds like High Reaches or Nabol. This Gather would also be blessed with a wedding; a girl of some fifteen turns was to wed the younger son of a neighbouring cotholder. Her groom was a turn or two younger than she, and the unusual situation was – as Kirilly explained to Kaili – that the boy was to live with the bride's family and help out with the heavy, man's chores on the understanding that he inherited the property through his wife who was the eldest of eight daughters.

Kaili blinked.

"EIGHT?" she queried. Kirilly gave a dirty little chuckle.

"Folk lore has it" she grinned "That the more you're at it, the more daughters you'll have. And with eight…" she left the sentence unfinished.

Kaili burned red.

"I don't even want t' think about it!" she declared primly; and Kirilly laughed, winked and slapped her on the back. Kaili added "And besides f' sure, I think they're too young."

Kirilly shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on the girl more than the boy. No doubt she's been acting spare mother for the younger ones, which is enough to make anyone older than their years. With the added responsibilities she'll be a sight more mature than a younger daughter several turns her senior. Pretty much robbed her of her own childhood I'd say." She added thoughtfully, not noticing Kaili's quick flush of shame to think of her sister's motherly devotion to her. Kirilly went on "At least this way she has a stake in the property. And her mother is on hand when she begins birthing. As for the boy, he'll be proud of the chance to prove himself a man, and to make his new father in law proud of him."

Kaili flushed again as she thought of her own childhood. With nothing but the beasts and the trade to pass on, traders could afford to wed older; and she had been informed bluntly by the Weyrfolk that she had been kept something of a baby. Which since most folk always declared that Weyrfolk pampered their children and kept them young was a little disconcerting! Yet the Impressed were anything but pampered. As Kirilly suggested, perhaps it was more personality and training than actual turns that determined true adulthood. And the girl at least was over what the Weyr called the 'age of choice'.

Kaili reflected that people were actually feeling encouraged to wed young and have many children because of the excellent cover provided by High Reaches Weyr; it became viable to expand Holdings. Even so an excess of daughters would make things hard for any family, with dowries to provide. It was economically sound for all concerned, and if there was no deep love, doubtless the young people knew each other and held each other in some respect. This lad would not have to break turf to establish himself on a new cothold, doubtless having to take out loans to keep his head financially above water until the land was proved as many who set up for themselves must do. Still, something about the cold bloodedness of it revolted her; and she was glad that her uncle Morrity never saw fit to use her or Mirielle to forge alliances to expand his trade!

Kaili and Kirilly got busy seeing to the stabling of Tragen's sale beasts while Morill was arranging for a demonstration of the carriage pair. He would be driving them to show them off to the best advantage, though as he said rather cynically there would be few enough among the purchasers who would appreciate even half the level of training they had had. Tragen had promised to teach Kaili to drive, but for now she was just to put the puncherons through their paces as a preliminary teaser before the ploughing contest of the morrow.

They were leaving the stable area when Kaili saw Holder Vorn and his obnoxious daughter again, handing over a beautiful grey stallion to the Highspire grooms. Kaili curled her lip. They couldn't even manage to see to his well-being themselves. And the poor creature was terrified! Surely anyone could tell that, she thought, by his whole nervous manner and rolling eyes, even without being a whisperer?

The young whisperer had some warning through her extra perceptions when Vorn threateningly brandished the whip; and the petrified stallion reared and plunged: and came down running.

"Mad runner!" someone screamed a warning; and Kaili was half-aware of someone reaching for a hunting crossbow as the maddened creature ploughed through the screaming throng. She was already running towards the beast, thrusting from her path those who were fleeing incontinently away; and she was projecting soothing thoughts. Soon she made the intercept and grabbed for the bridle. For a moment it seemed that the unhappy creature would jerk his head to toss her under his plunging hooves; but her soothing voice and empathic calm prevailed! He slowed as she ran beside him, only dimly aware of the crossbowman explaining that he could not get a clear shot for fear of hitting the red haired lad; and then the stallion was walking – had stopped! He nuzzled his great head unhappily against her.

"Ye great eejit" she said lovingly. "And where would ye have run to anyway?"

Without further ado she sprang lightly onto his bare back, patting him and talking to him as she rode back to the stabling area. Tragen was there; and he nodded approvingly.

The Lady Vorinia had been knocked over and had torn her skirt; and she was loudly demanding that the vicious runnerbeast be put down. The stallion put back his ears and bared his teeth.

"Don't be wherry headed" admonished Kaili. "That stupid little chit can't hurt ye. Tragen's going to buy ye and I'll be havin' the ridin' av ye" she cast a scornful glance at Vorinia; she knew that Tragen was powerful enough and respected enough that if he desired to buy the beast, the Holder would not dare to just kill it, even though it was his own property. It would lose him too much face.

Tragen put a hand on the stallion's neck; and the beast whickered gently at him.

"What do you want for him, Vorn?" he asked.

"Two hundred marks. What I paid for it." Snapped the Holder, sulky faced.

Tragen raised his eyebrows as in mild surprise.

"I'm here to trade, Vorn, not to jest." He said. "Since you bought this beast he's been badly abused and spoiled. His mouth is sore where some inadequate has been pulling on the snaffle. Since he's been in your Hold he's been ridden by someone who has devalued him. Not to mention the whip marks on his flanks – which spoil the whole look of his coat. If one of your dependants has so spoiled him, I suggest you should take up the question of compensation with them. But he's no longer worth a pedigree price."

The Holder flushed a dull crimson of rage. Nobody likes to be called an inadequate and Vorn was particularly fond of himself!

"He needed schooling for his vices!" he declared angrily. "And he's still pedigree breeding stock!"

"If the ill treatment he's had in your stables hasn't spoiled his temperament so far as to make it risky letting him near my mares."

Kaili did not frown to hear her mount so miscalled. She recognised the canny trader in Tragen. The Runnerholder continued,

"Most people couldn't ride him now, you know. Only someone as skilled as Kai here. I'd say right now he's worth no more than ten marks."

"Preposterous!" Vorn snapped at the suggestion that his stallion was worth no more than a pedigree-less pony. There were some murmurs of assent in his support from the crowd; others were firmly behind Tragen.

"Brave thing that lad did!" called a cotholder. "Turned that gurt beast afore he ploughed on into me goodwife!"

Kaili flushed.

" And didn't I just want t' stop him before he hurt himself – or anyone else" she added hastily.

"That be a new lad, or I be mistaken, Tragen." Came another voice.

"Kai is my fosterling." Said Tragen.

There were one or two ribald comments over Kaili's parentage: and she flushed. Tragen shook his head.

"Kai is an orphan" he said firmly. "In the care of a brother over young to have care for three siblings now he's recently Impressed. I offered to take Kai, who as you can see is brilliant with runnerbeasts. The only reason, may I add, that this poor creature is not still running amok. I say again, my suggestion is ten marks."

Kaili appreciated the skill with which Tragen had avoided mentioning her gender. Though the widow Zeleika might know, Kaili had a feeling that she would find it mortifying to discuss the matter, being too conscious of her own dignity and status.

"I might drop to one hundred" muttered Vorn.

"He should be given a drink, Tragen" interposed Kaili. "And sure, don't we all know that you'll both settle for fifty, so why not get there now and ha' done with it?"

The crowd laughed at the 'boy's' blunt insolence; and Holder Vorn flushed furiously. He also knew she was a girl of course and so did his daughter; but to gossip to commons was something that would not occur to him. His daughter however was made of more spiteful stuff.

"That supposed stable boy is nothing more than…" she began, but got no further. Her shrill, venomous voice was one of the things that unsettled the stallion more than anything else and the sound of it was enough to start him rearing and plunging in the girl's direction. That Kaili delayed before calming him was noticed by none but Tragen; and he watched with admiration as his protégé made a show of bringing the creature under control. She also managed to stick her tongue out at Vorinia unseen by anyone else. The Holder Girl had fallen back with a faint shriek.

"Even high voices unsettle him" said Tragen, unperturbed. "Kai, you imp, I had hoped to bring him down to thirty five."

She shrugged.

"Sorry, Tragen" her voice was unrepentant. "I don't think he'd had gone for it though for sure."

Tragen looked at Vorn.

"Fifty is suggested as a compromise" he said. "I'll go no higher and you'd be lucky to get half from anyone else."

"Very well!" Vorn spat the words. "Let me see your marks!"

Tragen opened his eyes wide; and there were gasps at this display of discourtesy and mistrust for a well known Runnertrader. Tragen however counted out the marks from his pouch, and the Highspire Gatherstewards recorded the sale.

"And will you rename him?" asked Tragen of Kaili as she rode beside him to the stabling set aside for their personal use.

"He is white, powerful and a little bit sudden" she patted the beast's neck. "I'm thinking 'Avalanche' would be appropriate, don't you?"

Tragen smiled grimly and stroked Avalanche's muzzle.

"Indeed yes" he said. "Most appropriate."

Kaili found her fame spread quickly; many came up to her to congratulate her on her bravery. Feeling mildly embarrassed she demurred the incident self deprecatingly, for she did not feel that she had done anything out of the ordinary. Her modesty was as much approved by most as the original deed!

Apart from having to deal with those who wanted to praise her, Kaili enjoyed the Gather, small as it was. It was a pinnacle of her pleasure when a pair of Bronze dragons circled in to land, one of which she recognised as Esruth!

"D're!" she cried happily, waving a cheerful hand at her brother as he slid happily from his partner's back. She would have liked to have run over to him, but she was temporarily in charge of two puncherons about to engage in a ploughing competition that would advertise their assets before Tragen put them up for sale.

Holder Trabin was overwhelmed at the honour of having two Bronze Riders at his little Gather. He and his lady wife Dara and mistress Dalia went to greet them formally, an unspoken truce between the women for so grand an occasion!

D're and M'gol – for it was he who was the second Rider – said all that was necessary as perfunctorily as possible; and excused themselves to make a beeline for Tragen.

The runnerholder found himself shaken heartily by the hand and thumped cheerfully on the back by the man he had learned to call 'friend' as well as by the brother of his fosterling.

"Sure, 'tis plain you've done a good job with our brat" said D're boisterously ruffling Kaili's vibrant curls. "It's bonnie and well the kiddie's looking, for sure!"

"Aye, Kai's a hard worker and thrives on fresh air and exercise" said Tragen. "And a Whisperer too! You never told me!"

"And if I'd ha' known, I'd've told you for sure!" said D're, amazed. "Well, 'tis like the seein' of the colours of dragons, I'm thinkin', or talkin' with them. These things run in families seemingly."

M'gol went round greeting all the jockeys he knew, especially Morill and Kren. Kren was to drive the ploughing team: and M'gol slapped him on the back and wished him luck and a steady pair of wrists.

"Your lizards not hatched yet, then?" he asked Kaili. She shook her head. She was a little in awe of the tall Wingleader. He grinned and winked. "Not long now, I guess. Then the others a sevenday or so behind."

"It is a generous gift, M'gol; and we thank you" said Tragen. M'gol grinned.

"It's that reprobate Z'kan. He knows just where to go looking!"

Tragen allowed himself a smile; and gripped M'gol's wrist firmly in thanks.

The close association of the two Bronze Riders with Tragen and his group raised questions – and envy! Tragen had always received respect for the quality of his stock and his proven ability at the races – now it seemed that his status was even higher! Some interested parties recalled that he had mentioned that the lad Kai had an older brother who had Impressed, and by the red hair, the one on the younger dragon was he – how typical of Tragen not to boast that the young man had Impressed a Bronze dragon!

Some, of course, recognised D're; for although the Mulgan family had only recently moved their trading operation further north, some visitors were from further south; and the looks of the family were in any case distinctive. A few rumours started that day that those same Ruathan traders were in fact related somehow to Weyrwoman Lessa and acted as hers and Lord Jaxom's spies!

Zeleika watched Tragen's easy concourse with the riders with chagrin. She had not doubted that the Holder had spoken truth about the girl's brother; but that the said brother should be on such good terms with Tragen did suggest that the chit really DID mean to wed him – and the runnerholder was a great prize. Not only was he extremely wealthy, he was also fit and strong; and did not look anywhere close to his forty-odd turns!

There was a deal more than chagrin in the breasts of Holder Vorn and his daughter. Vorn had half suspected that Tragen had lied, or at least exaggerated Kaili's position. Yet he had not! It was all very galling – and it meant that he and his kin would have to be very circumspect over dealings with a man of such powerful friends!

Vorinia had been starting a whisper that the boy Kai was a girl, and dressed like that must be no better than she ought to be! To her disgruntlement, most of those to whom she dropped her poison merely shrugged.

After all, Tragen already had one female jockey. And this one was just a youngster; and obviously as brave as any boy could hope to be! With the arrival of the Bronze dragons, any small doubts held quickly disappeared. For did not the Weyrwomen often cut short their hair and wear breeches? It was safer so. And was not one of those Queenriders, the one who had solved the race fixing, a redhead? They must be kin. And if it were a thought strange that Kai should be fostered out of the Weyr, why, poor scrap, perhaps she had Impressed and lost her dragon to some weyrling accident!

Of such speculations grew stories and things that people 'heard particularly' or 'knew for a fact'; and Kaili as well as Tragen found themselves lionised by those who wanted to bask in vicarious power!

Kren performed creditably in the ploughing contest; and brought in his team into a close second. Only a failure to keep one furrow totally straight lost him the prize. Kren shrugged.

"Next time I'll have had more practice; then I'll win" he said philosophically.

His skill was enough to show off the beasts to advantage; which was the main object. Tragen took three hundred marks for the pair; and the Puncherons went as dowry to a young couple breaking new land at a new cot not far from Tragen's own property. The Runnerholder took a liking to the determined young man and his supportive young wife; each of whom had the support of their kin in starting out anew. Their respective families had helped build the new little stone cot and its outbuildings and seemed glad to give the young couple the best of starts in their married life as they were now at distance from kindred. Kaili had a feeling that Tragen would be dropping in on young Alaman and Lowri! In truth, she too warmed to Lowri, a merry girl with a firm chin and no older than Kaili herself; and quite plainly madly in love with her young husband. Almost, Kaili envied her.

oOoOo

The girl Clemelly frowned to herself. Did she dare? It was a terribly audacious thing to do – and if she were wrong she would be in trouble.

She had to know.

Carefully, eyes down, she approached the Bronze Rider.

"Please excuse me, Bronze Rider" she said politely "But am I correct in thinking that you have visited Highspire Hold before?"

M'gol quickly searched such of her face as was not averted for signs of venality suggesting blackmail; all he could see was honest puzzlement. He came to a quick decision.

"You are correct, Clemelly" he saw her amazement that he had remembered her name and grinned. He went on, "You see, I count Tragen as a close friend; and he had been having trouble with crooks. But it would have been wrong to involve the Weyr officially, so I had to act as a private person and not drag my Weyrleader into it – apart from gaining his permission."

Her brow cleared.

"I see!" she said. "I suppose that's the real reason you turned me down" she added regretfully "I'm too low."

"Not at all" declared M'gol, firmly. "But what sort of man would take a casual lover when he's got his own good woman at home?"

"Many" she said dryly. "You do have a woman then? As…as a proper thing?" she flushed at her temerity and was about to stammer apology; but M'gol smiled, rather mistily.

"Oh yes, I do, the very best. I enjoyed talking to you because you reminded me a little of her" it had been true enough; the resemblance was superficial, but the girl Clemelly did share J'nara's sense of practicality. Clemelly smiled warmly.

"Thank you for explaining" she said. "I'm glad you did not lay with me. It makes me hope that one day I might also meet a man as loyal and constant."

M'gol flushed, both with pleasure at the compliment and some embarrassment – for it was only since he had met J'nara that he had abandoned his previous promiscuous existence!

"It was certainly not because you are not attractive either" he assured her. "Had I not had J'nara I would have been strongly tempted by your offer – though I'd still have paused, for I'd have wished to tell you my true identity. It's not right to lay with someone under false pretences."

She looked up at him with regret and not a little envy.

"Your J'nara is a lucky woman" she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Avalanche was definitely Kaili's beast; and though he would tolerate Tragen, he was only happy with the girl on his back. Kaili loved exercising him, and wining back his trust; and one day, when he was settling in well, rode over to visit the young couple Alaman and Lowri. Alaman was ploughing and breaking sod; he waved cheerfully from behind his new team. Lowri was hanging out washing in front of the cot, for the day was fine and Thread was not destined for days. She came forward to greet Kaili; and Avalanche snorted nervously.

Kaili shushed him and warned Lowri,

"Careful – he's been ill-used and his temper's still uncertain. This is the runaway from the Gather" she explained.

"Poor darling!" murmured the young cotwife encouragingly. Avalanche whickered and put his head down.

"Well he likes you!" grinned Kaili, swinging down off his back.

"Runners generally do" Lowri patted the big animal. "I love them."

She was not a Whisperer; Kaili had learned to recognise the sound in her head of the rush of communication. It was not unlike the sound when people summoned their dragons; but clearer. However there was the faintest of whispers in Kaili's head that told her that Lowri was something akin to being a Whisperer, and certainly could empathise with runners! Yet there was something more…

Kaili tied Avalanche where he could crop the new spring grass, and went in with Lowri for a cup of Klah. The other girl looked tired.

"Look – I don't mean to be rude, but are you all right?" Kaili asked bluntly.

Lowri blushed and laughed.

"I'm with child" she said, and blushed again, her eyes glowing. "It just makes me a bit sick. Sometimes that happens. My cousin was fine with her first, sick with the second and she seems fine with the third. Pot luck" she smiled. "Mother always says, if you want to dance, you have to pay the Harper."

Kaili puzzled over that; and it showed. Lowri blushed again.

"She meant that if you wanted to enjoy the, um, physical side of marriage, you have to put up with the consequences – which is babies."

"Enjoy?" Kaili's face was sceptical, her tone bitter. "I'd say it was the reverse!"

Lowri looked at her thoughtfully.

"Then you've had a bad experience" she said. "Was it rape?"

Kaili looked down, clenching her fists. Lowri gave her an impulsive hug.

"Look – don't let it sour you!" she cried. "Or the beast who has caused you this hurt will have won! Are you going to let him carry on controlling you after it's over – for Tragen's reputation is not one to let me think he'd permit anyone to go on hurting you – and let him rule your whole life?"

Kaili's chin came up.

"NO!" she said.

Lowri smiled and refilled their klah mugs: and proceeded to give Kaili some blunt and rather earthy advice, blushing a little as she did so.

Kaili burned; but was grateful. She and Lowri had hit it off as though they had always known each other; and Kaili was glad to help her new friend with some of the heavy housework, washing, wringing and hanging out bedlinen that Lowri had been putting off to beg Alaran's help with. It was a measure, thought Kaili, of the young man's nature, and love of his wife, that he'd do what many would scornfully call 'women's work' for her. Kaili also carried in wood and blackrock for the fire; and determined to drop by again to help Lowri whist she was finding things difficult.

By the time she had seen to Avalanche on her return, Kaili was a little late for the evening meal; but when she explained to Tragen where she had been and why she had been delayed he nodded.

"It is good to be neighbourly" he agreed. "In fact, I think it would be well if you also visited my own dependant and tenant cotholders to check if they need anything. But I suggest you might wish to go as my fosterling and representative wearing more feminine clothing."

Kaili looked mutinous for a moment; but nodded. Her quick mind recognised that it could be taken as an insult to Tragen's dependants to receive a formal visit from a scruffy tomboy.

Kaili's days were full, between jockey training in the forenoon and visiting people including Lowri after noon. But as the ground firmed with the increasing good weather, Tragen announced that he would soon start to teach her to drive a buggy. Kaili was delighted.

"Unicorn?" she asked, hopefully. Tragen laughed.

"In your dreams – for now!" he said. "You'll not learn to fly afore you're hatched!"

Kaili's driving lessons were to be postponed, however; for as she took klah in the kitchen before leaving to embark on her first lesson, she noticed that the striations on the firelizard eggs were greater in number and more pronounced than in the morning; and there were noises within! Quickly she sent drudges running to bring the recipients of the warming jars; and sent others for trays of meat. Soon Kirissa, Morill, Kren, Calum and Tragen joined her.

Tragen's golden queenlet erupted suddenly from her shell a second before the others; and Kaili had just enough time to marvel at her beauty before the gleaming bronze head of her own tiny charge popped out. Carefully she offered him meat as she had been taught, not letting him gorge, admonishing the others to be careful likewise. Soon, satiated, he wrapped a tail around her arm and fell asleep, his little belly bulging and rumbling gently. Mesmerised by the love from his rainbow eyes and projected thoughts Kaili stroked his headknob gently; and looked around.

Her own emotion was mirrored on five other faces.

"Magical!" breathed Kren, stroking his little brown with one huge finger. Morill's face wore a soppy grin; Calum's one of surprised joy; Kirissa's one of wonderment. And Tragen was plainly enchanted with the tiny perfect queen snuggling down on his shoulder. He cleared his throat and schooled his expression.

"We must be careful to train our new little friends in accordance with the standards and methods the Weyr has laid down for us" he said firmly. "No-one shall have the opportunity of accusing our little beasts of ill discipline!"

The others nodded solemnly: with the superabundance of green lizards in Nabol, the little creatures had gained a bad name amongst some – and with some justification.

After due consideration, Tragen named his little queen 'Windfire' for her abilities against Thread; and Kaili called her bronze 'Swiftwind'. It seemed somehow appropriate to pick a similar name in the way that bloodlines of racing runners bore elements of the same name. in as far as bloodlines were concerned, another naming was needed: for no sooner had the six happy impressees sat back with their pets than a groom ran in for Tragen to tell him that Darkspeed's foal was on the way!

Darkspeed birthed easily; and Tragen looked down with pleasure at the helpless long-legged foal, black all over like his dam.

"You name him, Kai" he suggested. "You 'saw' him first."

Kaili answered without hesitation; for she had secretly named the foal herself on that first day when she sensed him in the womb!

"Darkfire" she said firmly. Tragen smiled and nodded; and Calum carefully entered it in the stud record. In this he was 'helped' by his own tiny brown firelizard who seemed to feel that the reed pen was for patting at with his tiny hunter's paws!

Several days were disrupted by demanding firelizard babes – the 'flying stomachs' as Kaili christened them! She had a great deal of respect for Menolly the Harper for managing to Impress and care for seven at once! Gradually a routine became established – just in time, as Tragen said, for the next lot to be close to hatching!

"May I take an egg to Alaman and Lowri?" asked Kaili. "They are independent – and having a messenger might help. They'd be good to a lizard."

Tragen smiled approvingly.

"Of course" he said. "I like that young man. I shouldn't be surprised if one or more of their children proves a Whisperer. They're both good with runners. Such should be cultivated."

Kaili dimpled at him.

"Nothing to do with you being in any way nice, I suppose boss?" she teased.

"None at all, repellent imp!" declared Tragen.

Lowri gasped and clapped her hands in delight when Kaili revealed her gift; but Alaman looked serious.

"It is too valuable a gift to accept" he asseverated. Kaili tossed her curls.

"It is a simple gift for kin of a dragonrider – my brother has friends who know where they nest, and without breaking rules to go to Southern either. Value lies in difficulty of obtaining as well as in usefulness – so you need not think it deprives anyone."

"But why us? You scarcely know us, Miss Kai."

Kaili wrinkled her nose.

"You don't need to add the 'Miss' you know" she said. "And Tragen's pleased I have a friend my own age in Lowri who's such a nice person. I expect" she grinned "He'd be pleased if we could exchange notes by firelizard rather than me stretching my leisure to come visiting."

Alaman looked unconvinced.

"It would be useful" said Lowri wistfully. "And company for me too. And it would be full grown before the babe is due, am I right?" she appealed to Kaili.

Kaili nodded.

"That's so. And if you had any health problems, yourselves or your beasts, you could always send to us as neighbours for help."

"And why would Tragen so put himself out?" asked Alaman. His face was stubborn and proud: and Kaili met his eyes.

"Because, perhaps, you remind him of himself at your age; for I've learned by gossip he had to build his place up when his father let it decline. Because too I understand that you are also thinking of breeding runners; and he'd be looking to make stud agreements with you if you prove successful there. Because he's taken a liking to you – as the pair of you are next door to being Whisperers."

Alaman blinked.

"My Grandsire was a Whisperer" he confessed.

"So's your son" Kaili blurted out.

They both stared.

"You know it's a boy? And a Whisperer?" Lowri was almost sceptical.

Kaili shrugged.

"I'd not have known if he weren't a Whisperer. But I can feel him reaching to Avalanche when Lowri's near him. It – it's a kind of noise in your head."

"You mean YOU're a Whisperer?" Alaman said in awe. "They say Tragen is!"

Kaili nodded.

"He's pleased that I am too" she said. "He's a fine man. He pretends to be hard, but he's very kind. And he believes that neighbourly behaviour is right and good. Please accept the egg in the spirit of friendship – as it is offered" she finished earnestly.

"Well…." Alaman weakened.

"Thank you" said Lowri, firmly. "And we'll dance at your wedding too if we may."

"Wedding? I'm not getting wed!" Kaili was taken aback; and Lowri laughed her gentle tinkling bell like laugh.

"We shall see!" she prophesied.

Kaili rode back deep in thought. She well understood Alaman's reluctance to accept a valuable gift; his pride was like her own family's. It was why she had kept it matter-of-fact and showed him where the advantages to Tragen too might lay: for then he could unbend enough to take the egg. She realised instinctively that Tragen too would have been as stiff and proud at Alaman's age, learning to accept gifts only with the experience of turns and with the needs of his dependants at heart. Even so, she thought it was only because he was doing the weyr a favour of fostering her that let him accept the extra eggs; and he had sent her, the sister of a dragonrider to deliver them to selected cot holders. Whilst wild style Impression had been suggested by M'gol, Tragen felt that it would do more good within his Hold to carefully select outlying cotholders to have eggs. He had discussed it exhaustively with Calum.

Kaili had listened attentively, learning from the men's summations of various characters; and had ventured her own comments on one cotholder over whom they dithered.

"His runners don't like or trust his second wife" she declared. "I think she's short with them, if not downright cruel."

"I thought there was something not quite right" said Tragen.

"But he's a good man" Calum put in.

"He is. But if he chose badly in his second wife, then his judgement is in question. And his wife could try to ill treat his firelizard and drive it _between_"

Calum nodded.

"Very well boss."

And so Kaili had delivered eggs, with strict instructions; and further instructions to expect lessons on training them later. Some cotholders had made token protest; most seemed proud that Tragen was so good at taking care of his people that he could even acquire firelizard eggs for them. All had been grateful and full of wonderment at the idea of actually owning one of dragonkind's miniature cousins! They were enchanted by Swiftwind and some begged the chance to stroke him – the closest any had been to any kind of dragonkin! Kaili thought from their attitudes that Tragen and Calum had chosen well. But then, Tragen was a good assessor of people.

Which led back to Lowri's statement.

Avalanche slowed to a walk under Kaili's reverie; and she stared about the high alpine pasture , enjoying its beauty and tranquillity almost without being aware of what she was looking at.

She like Tragen.

She felt very easy in his company.

But surely that was not the same as what was between Lowri and Alaman.

Kaili heaved a sigh. She wished she might discuss it with someone. Briefly she considered her nominal maid, Isleen; but whilst the girl was pleasant enough now that Kaili had made it clear that she did not require waiting on hand and foot, she was scarcely what might be described as a 'kindred spirit'. In the same way, Kaili liked bothe Kirissa and Kirilly; but did not feel any urge to open up to them.

She had always had her sister Mirielle to confide in before; but strangely it was the image of L'rilly, her sister-in-law that rose in her mind's eye, for all that the Queenrider had been very blunt on occasion.

Absently Kaili reached inside her jacket to stroke little Swiftwind, who hummed happily. All the attention from cotholders had been most gratifying to him! Kaili thought she might be able to ask him to carry a message that she'd like the opportunity to talk with L'rilly. The older girl had been released from the care of the Healers but was not yet strong enough to resume her duties – perhaps she might even like to visit for a few days to so calming and lovely a place as Northfork – it might aid her recovery! Kaili smiled to herself. It would be nice to do something nice for L'rilly as well as to ask her advice.

Tragen concurred with Kaili's suggestion that it might be nice for L'rilly to convalesce at Northfork. Consequently, after next day's Threadfall, when Kaili had finished her duty on groundcrew she waved to D're in the hand code their family had long used for basic distance communication; and her brother brought young Esruth into land, carefully downwind of Tragen's stables.

"And what's me own dharlin' sister wantin'?" he asked.

"I wondered if L'rilly was climbing the walls with boredom yet" Kaili grinned.

D're rolled his eyes up.

"And is she not! Sure and Keerana and Calla are both threatening to run away to sea for sake of her interferin' in the lower caverns and even me dear friend T'lana threatenin' tu box her ears, so it is! 'Tis a good sign, for sure, but fearful uncomfortable!" he winked to show he was exaggerating, but Kaili grimaced, for the thickness of his Ruathan brogue spoke of his genuine concern for volatile weyrmate – and Kaili suspected that L'rilly could really make life difficult if she was out of sorts, without meaning to!

"Tragen and me wondered if she'd like to come here for a few days – change of scenery, different people to bully – er, organise!" she teased "pretty flowers and so on. No real responsibilities but enough difference to keep her interested" she finished.

D're shot her a look.

"Sure, she'd not want to be parted from the infants" he said in a carefully neutral voice. "Nearly dying like she did makes her appetite for living the more – and she'd not bear to miss a minute!"

Kaili swallowed hard. She had told L'rilly after she birthed the twins that she never wanted to see Keeran or Lasari again.

"I – I think I could cope with them now! She said in a small voice.

"Think? You'll have to do more than think, little sister, for I'll not have my bright star upset by any tantrums!" D're told her roughly.

Kaili swallowed again: and put her chin stubbornly up.

"I WILL cope" she said firmly. "I'm not going to let that – that CREATURE Aven rule my whole life!"

"There's me good ghirl!" D're approved and pinched her cheek affectionately. "I'll see if she'd like to come – and I can't see that she wouldn't. 'Tis a good idea, so it is."

Kaili awaited the arrival of L'rilly and the twins with not a little trepidation. They flew in Straight; Tamalenth was strong and D're wished neither L'rilly nor the babes to risk _between_.

L'rilly passed each babe down to D're, who accompanied her; and Kaili stared at them curiously. She had expected to feel some of the sick revulsion they had aroused before, or a sense of numbness; but she was surprised to feel a sharp tug of longing as little Lassari laughed up at D're and prattled incomprehensibly. He responded by blowing a raspberry on her fat little tummy; and the babe squealed in delight and grabbed for his beard!

L'rilly glanced over at Kaili; and the younger girl smiled warmly and held out her arms.

As sisters they embraced.

"Feeling better?" asked L'rilly, almost unnecessarily, seeing the roses well back in Kaili's cheels.

Kaili laughed.

"I thought that was my line!" she quipped as she drew L'rilly's hand through her arm. "It's impossible not to feel good here – lovely scenery, relaxed surroundings and nice people!"

L'rilly smiled to herself.

It HAD been a good idea to send Kaili here!

"I've been starting to feel better anyway" she said "I have a helper called Sibealle who brought her sons up to the Weyr – as Thread started falling! Her oldest boy senses Thread, and also had the presence of mind to use his mind to call dragons, so we seized them up, Tamalenth and me, in the nick of time, me being hoisted up anyway to help cover the Weyr with to help the groundcrew, and she's healer trained so Calla trusts me with her!" she twinkled cheerily. Kaili was sure that T'bor would have had a thing or two to say about L'rilly exerting herself so – but of course he would have been off Fighting Thread – and she doubted that the golden haired Queenrider would have told either him or D're all the circumstances of this new little family's arrival!

L'rilly was, under normal circumstances, a perfectly competent rider runnerback of course; as a granddaughter of Lord Groghe she had been riding since infancy. However, the recent operation made riding too risky; even going dragonback necessitated the use of T'lana's hoist equipment, initially designed for the crippled Sh'rilla; and Sh'rilla had also loaned L'rilly her special dragonback chair to fly to Northfork. L'rilly did however enjoy gentle walks arm in arm with a new Kaili, full of enthusiasm for life.

There were some snide comments made by one of the stable boys suggesting that the Weyrwoman did not know one end of a runner from another; and after pointing out she'd like to see how well HE would ride after having bits of his guts chopped out, Kaili administered rough justice as she knew best and appeared for the nooning meal with a split lip and a satisfied expression.

Tragen raised an eyebrow; but as the girl seemed in good heart, said nothing. As the boss had said nothing, Tranora also held her peace, save a brief, startled exclamation; hence the only comment was from L'rilly, who said dryly,

"You've been fighting."

"They do breed weyrwomen to be perceptive" retorted Kaili tartly.

"I hope your opponent looks worse?" L'rilly asked, politely.

Kaili nodded, reaching for klah.

"Oh yes" she said, cheerfully. "Men have more places to hurt in."

Calum paled.

"Here – you're not damaging the worth of any of my jockeys I hope?" demanded Tragen, with a twinkle.

Kaili shook her head.

"Of COURSE not, Tragen! If it had been a jockey, I'd have hit him on the head" she grinned. "Like dragonriders – a place where there's nothing important to damaged."

"Pert chit" said Tragen; and L'rilly reached over to lazily tweak the girl by the ear.

Kaili grinned, a trifle bloodily.

"Honour was satisfied, anyway" she declared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaili valued her walks with L'rilly. She urged the older girl to give her news of the Weyr and her other family; and L'rilly was delighted that the girl asked about her sister Mirielle only a little more wistfully than the rest of her kin. Evidently she was learning to stand on her own two feet – or rather on several of Tragen's four hooves, thought the weyrwomen whimsically.

Kaili spoke readily about her new friends; and Tragen came into the conversation more than any others.

"You like him don't you?" asked L'rilly.

Kaili flushed.

"He – he makes me feel so safe. And comfortable. He's kind" she said. "Though he tries to hide it in gruff."

"And the 'but' is?" L'rilly raised an eyebrow.

Kaili laughed self consciously.

"My friend Lowri so plainly adores her Alaman. As you adore D're. I – I just feel as though there should be more. And, well, Alaman and D're show how much they adore Lowri and you by the way they look."

L'rilly thought quickly.

"You are young" she said "And perhaps holding back inside yourself for having been hurt; and Tragen knows how much you have been hurt. He may well be making sure to behave only in a fatherly sort of way because of that."

"Perhaps" said Kaili dryly "It is because he only thinks of me as a daughter. And perhaps I'll never feel more than for my own darling brother" she sighed.

"Don't try to rush anything" L'rilly suggested. "Things usually have a way of sorting themselves out in time. I've learned that lesson for myself."

Kaili smiled at her.

"Thanks. Your advice is much appreciated. I'll – L'rilly, why has it gone so quiet?"

The tiny weesweets had fallen silent, flocking quickly to fly in determined beeline for some haven. The air was still; and in the northwest the sky hung grey and heavy.

"THREAD!" cried Kaili going white.

"SNOW!" corrected L'rilly grimly, recognising the signs. "RUN!" she caught the younger girl by the hand and they ran willy-nilly down the from the gay meadow. The wind caught them on the path as they slithered and ran down the slope to the Northfork Valley. The hown of the blizzard assailed their ears with the alarmed squawks of their respective firelizards; then the painful, stinging snow was at their backs! L'rilly stumbled and nearly fell; and Kaili slipped an arm about her, half dragging, half carrying the flagging weyrwomen down the precipitous path. The air had become white in mere seconds; nothing was visible, and Kaili was glad she had had the foresight to grab one of Tragen's path marker poles. Light chain ran along each pole for just such an emergency, and deftly she felt her way along. It was a slow way of travel, but Kaili knew she must not be tempted to risk heading more quickly for the next pole, for directions were deceptive in the blizzard; and she carried on feeling a painstaking way though she and L'rilly were shivering uncontrollably in their light tunics. It was with relief that Kaili walked hard into the wall of the stable complex and felt her way along and tumbled into the door!

"Tragen – they're here! Thee doesn't need to go!" was the last thing Kaili heard; for those few minutes it had taken to reach safety had taken a major physical toll on both girls. Rubbed with straw like cold runners, they were rolled in blankets; and carried to Tranora for immediate hot baths before being bedded down with stone hot water bottles. Kaili drifted in and out of her faint as Tragen carried her to her room. She stiffened against his chest – and cried out,

"L'rilly! Is she safe?"

"L'rilly's fine, my imp" answered Tragen. "Thanks to you dragging her for all as if you were a well trained burro. The pair of you saw the signs in time to get home."

"L'rilly knew….we ran though – her innards…"

"Don't worry!" said Tragen, firmly, tucking her under several layers of quilts and furs.

Tragen himself did worry; and with due consideration sent little Windfire to enquire advice from T'lana. T'lana in turn sent her Merry to Masterhealer Oldive; and before long Tragen received terse but practical advice:

"Rest her well. Shouldn't do any significant damage but pamper her until she screams at you."

Tragen permitted himself a wry smile at this reference to the notorious trait of dragonriders to be bad patients; and hoped that L'rilly would be in a temper soon!

Kaili was up first thing, dark eyed and streaming with cold but otherwise unharmed; and begged to take breakfast to her sister-in-law. Beyond commenting tartly that she'd do better to stay abed herself, Marilly complied by arranging a pretty tray for the weyrwomen.

L'rilly was flushed and feverish looking; and could only manage a wan smile at Kaili.

"Thank you!" she said. "Though I'm not very hungry. I expect I'm supposed to stay here in bed – and I don't even mind too much!"

Kaili looked aghast.

"How's your belly?" she asked sharply.

L'rilly brightened.

"When we were running, it hurt terribly" she confessed. "I was half fainting on you from it, I'm afraid. But as it's worn off, only a slight ache, I guess it was just a stitch. If you'd not helped me, I'd have been there yet."

"Good job you knew what was happening – else we'd both have been there yet" said Kaili prosaically. "I don't know these mountains well enough yet, though Tragen filled me in on the poles and way chains when he first showed me around, thank goodness!"

"Well" L'rilly managed a grin "One of your questions is answered!"

"Huh?" Kaili was puzzled.

"It wasn't me Tragen was desperate to tramp out into the blizzard after" revealed L'rilly. "I saw his face when he picked you up after you fainted. Right before I followed you into oblivion" she added dryly. "No lack of feeling there."

Something deep inside Kaili gave a terrific surge; and she grinned idiotically.

"And that" said L'rilly "Answers your questions about your own feelings I guess!"

Kaili nodded happily.

Then she started sneezing.

When she finished she blew her nose hard and started sobbing.

L'rilly patted her hand.

"I know" she said sympathetically. "It's impossible to feel romantic with a running nose!"

Kaili hiccoughed and nodded.

"You UNDERSTAND!" she sniffed.

L'rilly hugged her, and Kaili snuggled up to her. And there Tranora found them later, in each other's arms, sleeping a healing sleep.

As soon as the late, unlooked-for blizzard died away, Tragen and his men were out checking on the cotholders and near neighbours. The storm had lasted only the full day round and had carried away with it frozen Thread from anticipated Fall. Kaili, now up, begged to join the searchers; and Tragen scanned her face.

"Well, you've taken cold already" he said grudgingly, looking at her red nose "And you're fit enough. Ride across to Lowri and Alaman to see if they're all right - and any other of our neighbours out that way. Alaman'll help you if there's others in need, he's a good man. Wrap up well!"

Kaili nodded. She hated enforced inactivity!

Lowri and Alaman were surprised but pleased to see Kaili when she explained her mission. Alaman had already saddled Beau, one of the big Puncherons, for the same purpose of seeing if any needed aid; and he and Kaili quickly worked out how to split the few outlying cotholders between them.

"I were in the field when it come on" said Alaman "But Beau and Pol had sense. They'd already turned for home afore I realised what be up; and they just kept going until we hit the stable!"

"Good job too!" said Kaili. "My sister-in-law and I got caught on the high pasture. My! How we had to high-tail it back!"

"You were lucky." Said Alaman soberly.

"And Tragen well prepared with poles and chains! Though I confess sheer terror made dragons of us – we all but flew!" Kaili had rapidly recovered from her fear enough to make a light tale of it.

Not all had been so fortunate. Kaili was met by several cotholders on similar neighbourly missions to herself, gratified that Tragen had sent out his own fosterling; and they found one poor man stiff in his field beside his ploughbeast, bared by the cruel wind that blew the snow away as soon as it had lain. Kaili and another neighbour bore the body back to the cot, scarce ten lengths away, where his wife received it in dull-eyed, dumb shock, her frightened infants clustered around her skirt.

"How will you manage?" asked Kaili gently.

"I don't know" the woman said simply.

Kaili bit her lip.

"Will you have me talk to Tragen? See if he can arrange a deal that you share profits to keep house for any man he send to help you, or to come to his Hold if he buy you out?"

The widow buried her head in her hands and wept.

"I'm sorry to seem insensitive" said Kaili "But with the little ones to feed, there are practicalities to consider. Perhaps you should come back with me anyway to think it over."

"Aye, I got to think what's best" the woman choked. "It be good of you to think of it. But I'm so confused right now!"

"Get into warm things, and the babes too" said Kaili authoritatively "I'll take you to Northfork. At least we can see you cared for until you can make a decision."

"What of the stock?" the woman was putting herself together somewhat to think of that, Kaili was pleased to note. The girl turned to one of the neighbours.

"Can you see to the stock – bovines is all you have, isn't it?" she asked the widow, who nodded "in return for the milk they give to your use?"

The neighbour nodded.

"'Tis a fair deal" he agreed.

"Then that's sorted. You've a cart I see. Now I have only to persuade Avalanche to pull it." Said Kaili dubiously.

Avalanche was not well disposed towards pulling a cart and snorted, showing the whites of his eyes when Kaili even suggested it; and it took her a lot of careful cajoling! However, by hinting that the noble beast was not so clever as a burro she finally did it; and took the widow and orphans – six of them not in double figures and crying for their daddy – back to Northfork.

Kaili's doleful little band were not the only refugees. Not all of Tragen's cotholders had survived this sudden, unseasonal storm; and many were ill or injured from their efforts to get to safety. Those who had ovines lambing in the hills had stayed out through the blizzard; for most had stone bothies to shelter from weather or Thread in, though it had not been easy. Tragen was busy telling the human cost with Calum, and calculating the degree of hardship to be expected from the loss of stock.

"'Tis fortunate that many had barned the greater part of their in-lamb ewes in preparation for Threadfall" he said.

"Aar, that ut be fer sure" Calum agreed. "That coul ha' been worse, so it could!"

Tragen caught sight of Kaili, raised an eyebrow at Avalanche being used as a cart-beast and asked questions with a look about the little family. Quickly Kaili explained; and the Runnerholder nodded.

"See them fed and warm; and give her time to grieve" he said. "If the stock's being fed, her choices can wait yet awhile."

A man believed missing walked into the Hold as Kaili stabled Avalanche; he had a ewe round his shoulders and a lamb in each pocket.

"Stoll! I'd given you up for lost!" cried Tragen.

The man laughed.

"That take more than them ow' weather ter do fer me!" he said dismissively. "Owd Dolly here, she were determined to have her twins at the most inconvenient time, so I done stay wi' her. Then I got her up like this, and they lambs agin me and I walked. Knew it'd hev ter end sometime. And by-'n' by I find a snow bank and I dig in. that oony blow away long 'nough ago f'r ussen ter walk in."

Tragen laughed in relief.

"Your wife'll be in a worry." He said.

"Not her!" Stoll disagreed. "Frettin' over whether I've saved the mutton I'll be bound, and ready ter scold me good fer getting wet. Well, I'd best be off home" he added laconically "Now 'tis fine she'll hev set klah and stew waitin' for me." And he set off with his bleating burden.

Tragen shook his head wonderingly.

"It's folks like Stoll make you realise that there are still unsung heroes" he remarked to no-one in particular.

It took Kaili very little time to throw off her chill; and she found herself caring for her own twin babes while L'rilly was still unwell. She found a measure of compassion – even love – towards them that she had never thought possible; and the picture of rearing Tragen's child rose before her eyes, teaching a sturdy toddler to ride. She pushed the picture firmly down – time would sort all things, L'rilly had said.

L'rilly herself was forced to rest for a protracted period until forced from her bed – she claimed – by being driven half _between_ by being waited on hand and foot by her sister-in-law. Not to mention having to put D're's fears to rest when he came visiting after he found out what had happened! L'rilly was glad to get up and about, though; for after the brief spell of aberrant weather, spring resumed as though nothing had happened, and the little weesweets were back in the meadows making up for lost time sipping nectar and L'rilly resumed her interrupted holiday!

The widow Kaili had brought in agreed to sell her property to Tragen; and take a post at Northfork where her children could get Harper teaching easily and training in skills from older hands as they grew. She held the cot price against their needs; and laid aside such markes as she was paid in addition to her keep. As Tragen's employee she had a measure of independence such as she would not have as an unpaid drudge to one of her own or her husband's kin in exchange for the 'generosity' of giving her a home. Tragen was readily able to find a tenant; and the broken land would not be lost.

After L'rilly had returned to the Weyr, Tragen made good his promise to begin teaching Kaili to drive; though she had other duties beside, since Tragen's Spring Gather, delayed by the storm, was coming due. As was the High Reaches Spring Gather that was a great high point in Tragen's racing year.

As far as driving was concerned, Kaili took to it naturally. It was not long before she was making pointed remarks about racing buggies! Tragen laughed.

"We'll see" he said. "But not for THIS year's races, my imp!"

Tragen was not, in any case, taking a racing team to the Nabol Gather this year as he sometimes did, one of the most famous buggy racing venues. It generally took two to three sevendays to travel there; and with the need for extra men to sort out the chaos from the storm he regretfully decided not to commit a team with many of his people tired from the extra effort. It would not be fair on them; and would yield too little return, even if they did well, to make it worth their travails, especially as he had no intention of cancelling his own Gather. The next racing would take place at the High Reaches Gather: and Kaili would not be ready to race there natural driving talent or no! She was to be riding for him, racing the mare Silver Flyer; a difficult ride for all but the most experienced – or a Whisperer. Morill had been known to have trouble with her and the bets would be long. Tragen hoped that Kaili's skill and ability would prove a surprise to the other punters!

The weeks of preparation for Tragen's Runnerfair Gather were about to reach fruition. Everyone worked hard to put together a gay Gather atmosphere to dispel the gloom the blizzard had laid upon the region. Several visitors arrived early, having travelled a longer distance, who had not been apprised of the problems; and were a trifle put out by the delay. Part of Kaili's duties lay in soothing ruffled feelings and calming frayed tempers. It did not come naturally to the girl: but when she lost her cool with one grumbling runner trainer and asked him tartly if he thought Tragen so powerful he could order the weather, the man stared; and then roared with laughter, mollified more by bluntness than smooth tact!

The day dawned fine; and was filled with colour and gaiety at all the races, with small holders and cotholders also bringing produce and stock for sale. A wide rift valley into which Tragen's Holdings extended was filled with small farming communities whose occupants found travelling to a major gather difficult; and Tragen's twice turnly fairs fulfilled a major need. Indeed, Tragen was talking about making his Harvest Gather this turn a two or three day event as at High Reaches – for there was enough business! Kaili had been through the economics of the Gather with Tragen and Calum; and knew that this could be a major source of revenue to a Hold large enough to field such an event. But major extensions would be needed for a three day Gather. Yet it might be worth it; for a longer Gather made it worth the while for more traders to come and set up stalls, especially if there was shelter against Thread in preceding or following days. Tragen would of course charge for the pitches which would be profitable. His Gather Stewards received a percentage of all sales that were arranged of stock or produce for their part in seeing the bargaining kept fair and above board: and half of that went to the Hold's coffers. From the proceeds, Tragen must hire harpers to amuse the crowds; and healers in case of accident or illness. Food and drink on sale came at least in part from his own kitchens, prepared by his own staff; and the profits from that mounted up. At first Kaili was inclined to scoff at the bother for such negligible profits as accrued from, say, bubbly pies: but when she found out the quantity of bubbly pies likely to be sold she realised that the policy of 'stack 'em high and sell 'em cheap' worked extremely well!

One of the groups of traders were the Mulgan family, their first time at Tragen's Gather on account of Kaili, though they had escorted beasts for Tragen before; and Morrity Mulgan drove a hard bargain to get a good pitch 'on account of family connections!" Tragen was pleased to do so – for the Mulgans travelled wide, and would spread word if they were happy, that would bring other traders in for the proposed three day event. Kaili was delighted to see her kin; and bestowed hugs all around. But her duties as Holder's fosterling gave her very little time to socialise! Even Lowri and Alaman received no more than a wave and a grin as Kaili flew from place to place with messages. Later she was to show off riding tricks for the amusement of the crowd while young Lynel went around with a cap. The performance went down very well with the crowd, for Kaili was athletic and supple as well as having the complete trust of her mount. When Tragen added up the proceeds from the thirtyseconds dropped in the hat, and divided it up, Kaili was astonished when he gave her four whole marks as her share! Lynel received a mark for his skill with shaking the cap, and Tragen put aside five more for the Hold.

"Who'd have thought we should take so much!" marvelled Kaili. Tragen smiled.

"That's why the show goes on when everyone has had the chance to see around and buy or sell their most pressing needs; and to drink a little too much and are feeling happy and expansive" he explained. "Now go enjoy what's left of the day!"

Kaili grinned and shot off. Cheerfully she filched a bubbly pie from under Marilly's nose as a fresh batch came out of the oven; and ran out into the early evening. The sun was still warm, but it was chill in the lengthening shadows and Kaili was glad of her ovine-skin jerkin.

First she ran to see her family. Morrity had left most of the family in the Weyr as they seemed happy there; they had made themselves useful by undertaking trading forays around to add to the Weyr's tithe store, using crafts the snowbound dragonmen had produced over winter as trade goods. Morrity's son Teeg was also skilled enough at metalwork to patch holes in iron cooking vessels, and to make simple jewellery from scraps purloined from broken metalware. Both Teeg and his younger brother Kinnete had come with their father; though Teeg had left his wife and three infant children within the Weyr. Best of all from Kaili's point of view was that Morrity had brought his next youngest niece, her sister Mirielle!

"It's good to see you looking so well and happy!" Mirielle declared, hugging her little sister. "L'rilly said you were doing well – I had to come and see myself!"

Kaili laughed.

"Indeed and I am, sister mine! I say, I'm truly sorry I was such a pain!"

"Fardles!" declared Mirielle. "You'd had a hard time!"

"But I could have behaved better. It wasn't your fault I'd had a hard time. I was selfish. Is L'rilly all right?" she asked anxiously.

Mirielle chuckled.

"She's only talking about flying next Fall" she said "Putting forward the help she's had from a candidate who's healer trained that's been helping her, a woman called Sibealle. T'bor was talking about manacles!"

Kaili laughed.

"Yes, she told me something about Sibealle. I'm glad she's feeling her oats; I was worried about that frantic running damaging her."

"Seems not to have" said Mirielle.

"I guess she's tougher than she looks" nodded Kaili. "Come and meet my friend Lowri and her husband."

Lowri looked tired; she was having a difficult pregnancy and a Gather had worn her out. Kaili gave her a hug and introduced Mirielle.

"Say, sister mine, is D're picking you lot up?" she asked.

Mirielle nodded.

"He said he would."

"Excellent! Alaman, when you want to take the beasts home, why not leave Lowri – and I'll ask my brother to take her back dragonback? He'll go Straight, not risk baby _between_" she added hastily.

Alaman dithered, pride warring with concern for his young wife.

"Dragonback?" exclaimed Lowri "That's for important folks!"

"You are important folks to me" said Kaili. "What's the point of having useful relations if you can't do nice things for friends?"

Alaman laughed.

"You do be so straightforward, Miss Kai" he said. He never could quite lose the 'Miss'! "It do be a pleasure to be your friend!"

"Then that's settled" said Kaili, firmly.

D're arrived before the dancing had long got underway, smelling faintly of firestone from a Fall near Tillek. At just a turn old, Esruth was part of the team lugging firestone for fully blooded riders, and D're was proud to be part of the fighting force of the Weyr to be doing such chores! He soon put Lowri at her ease, chatting about her little green firelizard 'Aunt Nosy'; and the girl took her first ride dragonback with only a hint of trepidation. D're flew straight on Kaili's recommendation; it was only a short distance for a dragon, and, as he told her, worth enjoying all the scenery from above. Lowri, once she had got over being so high, agreed!

When D're returned to Northfork he said,

"T'bor is talking about stationing a permanent dragon and rider here, Kaili, as you've a large Hold with many dependants. It should have been done before – Tragen is too modest for sure not requesting it! Can you be talking to him about sorting out a weyr – if he's not opposed to the idea?"

Kaili nodded.

"Who's to be sent?"

D're shrugged.

"Sure, and I'm not certain, but I'll check them out for me sister's own hold so I will!"

Kaili was not sure if he was teasing her; so stuck a tongue out in case he was. He ruffled her effulgent mop; and went to look up his passengers.

Tragen was delighted at Kaili's news.

"It would certainly be useful to have a dragonrider available" he said. "We could have had worse trouble with the blizzard – and in winter it would help if we have to search for lost people. If we get a rider not too proud – though that's not likely from High Reaches! 'Tis a mark of respect to the importance of a Hold to be given a dragon; we shall start work on a weyr at once. And you know what is required, so I put you in charge!"

Kaili sent Swiftwind with a message to her brother; but with word that they'd not be ready until after the High Reaches Spring Gather, for Tragen would want to see that any dragon stationed at Northfork had worthy quarters!

D're showed the note to T'bor, who nodded approval.

"Tragen's a good man" the Weyrleader said. "He should have had dragon support before."

"Who are you sending?" asked D're, curiously/

"I'd thought of T'mon and Denth as they could be spared from the fighting wing" T'bor referred to the sport miniature brown and his rider "For I'm sure Tragen and his people would not make fun of them. But there are those who would construe it as a slur on Tragen himself."

D're nodded. It would not do to give the wrong impression to touchy holders. The Weyrleader went on.

"I'll send T'han. He's a good hearted boy for all that he's so clumsy: and he feels low right now because he can't keep formation. I'll be sure and impress upon him that I want someone reliable to go, that it's not makework just because he can't figure out where he ends and his dragon begins. He needs time to gain co-ordination. And in the meantime it's a compliment to send Tragen a Brown Rider."

"I'll say" agreed D're.

"It's a big Hold – and with scattered cots. A Brown's strength could be useful. They are good reasons. And young T'han can learn to find himself" said T'bor, nodding in satisfaction.

Kaili did not dance more than a few dances at Tragen's Gather. She was too tired! Next time she would know more, and so have to run about less to perform her duties; but the day had proved exhausting – and there was still the clearing up to do on the morrow before they could prepare to leave for High Reaches! Kaili fell into her quilts with a groan – and was asleep before she could even think about the hard work the next day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After clearing up from the inordinate mess the visitors seemed to have left, Tragen had a word for Kaili about their visit to High Reaches Hold.

"You'll be taking gowns to wear to the Gather – during most of our stay, save when you ride for me" he said

Kaili scowled.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to argue, Kai. Your brother is an important man and you owe it to him – as well as to me – to look as though you're a lady, not a half-broken filly with a biting habit" his tone was teasing; but brooked no argument.

Kaili grinned.

"We could have a splendid little fight over it" she suggested.

"And I could burn all your trews"

"And I thought you fought fair! Mind you, you'd not be pleased if I turned up in just a tunic…"

Tragen raised an eyebrow.

"Would you dare, imp?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"Probably not. Besides, THEY'd think the wrong things of me."

"And there would be those to think the same things of you for wearing trews" he explained.

She burned.

"Truly? Is that why Aven assumed I was light?"

He nodded.

"Partly. Though he's the sort as takes without asking anyway."

She blenched.

"Will he be there?" her voice quavered.

Gently Tragen cupped her chin in his hands.

"If he is and if he causes trouble, I'll make him wish I'd killed him" he said seriously.

Her eyes blazed.

"What will you do?" she asked fiercely.

"I was planning on making it up as I went along" he said grimly. "But I'm a good hater of people as give me cause!"

Kaili smiled mistily up at him; and he caught his breath and let her go hurriedly.

"You've got training to do" he said harshly.

Kaili wondered how she had offended Tragen. Surely if he was not indifferent to her – and a queenrider like L'rilly should understand passion – he would not be cross at her smiling at him and appreciating that he hated Aven on her behalf. Then it dawned on Kaili. He had been afraid he might show his feelings if he did not send her about her business. Really, she should tell him that it was all right – she thought it was all right. But how to do so made her feel too shy!

There would be bound to be other opportunities, and right now she could bask in her secret hopes without having to make too many scary decisions!

Even without snow it would take the better part of two days to ride to High Reaches Hold; for in the snow, equipment could be carried on sleds through the snow-filled valleys. After the thaw, no cart could readily traverse the terrain and pack beasts had to be used. Tragen had been heard to grumble that the Major Hold had been better situate on the rich, fertile rift plain that ran north of his own Hold to a point level with High Reaches Weyr. The valley was packed with cotholds and small Holds and would be better for some more central organisation from a Major Hold which, Tragen opined, was fardling inconvenient stuck up a mountain. However, the High Reaches Hold had its own access to the sea with a port extension; and it had presumably been that which had made its originators settle there and outlying Holders must put up with it.

Closer to the Hold, good roads had been made, making it easier to access; some of them built under the orders of Fax the Tyrant to make strategic movement easier.

"I hate to admit it, but that is one useful thing that Fax did" Tragen explained to Kaili. "And I'm sore tempted to use his pattern for road making length by length out of Northfork when there are men with time on their hands. Rock's free after all" he added laconically.

"I'm surprised he never built a road to Northfork to take your runners to use for war" she commented.

Tragen grinned.

"That's why my father ran the place down" he told her. "One of the stable lads was in High Reaches when Fax seized power; and managed to escape with the news. When Fax sent men posing as traders to inspect the place, we'd dirtied it up and used pigment to make the runners look hollow cheeked, same as some cheating owners do to get longer odds. My father wore food spattered clothes with half a bottle of wine poured down his front and acted tipsy. Frankly, at the time I didn't understand the need; I never thought anyone capable of behaving the way Fax did. I was young and foolish; and because my father was a wise old cynic I lived to thank him for his wisdom" he sighed, and for a moment Kaili saw the grief on his face, still poignant, over the loss of his father. She laid a hand on his arm. Tragen looked down and touched her hand lightly; then he made effort to smile.

"Of course, we had to actually run the place down somewhat" he said "Or it would have been suspicious. It almost broke my heart to lead good stock into the wild to let them roam. Still" he brightened "I sought out most of 'em and their offspring after Fax was gone. And not too soon – they'd have been helpless in Threadfall, not knowing how to cope like true wild beasts."

"How do wild beasts know? When there's been so long an interval?" she wanted to know.

"Same as some people sense Thread or other danger, I guess" he answered. "Built into the instincts after generations. But domestic animals, they get taken care of, so I suppose the instincts get lost. Same as most people battened down behind shutters. Holders and Lords lay down rules to be followed blindly. It's why I like the covered way, with its openings. It gives some risk, though there are shutters if the wind is strong enough to blow Thread under the eaves. But it means people are all more aware. Because where you find most people who can sense Threadfall, like firelizards do, is in a weyr. Where, it's true, the talented are concentrated; but also where people experience it more."

Kaili nodded. Tragen's words made sense. Most people hid from Thread and relied on the Holds and the dragonriders to protect them. Tragen had obviously thought deeply about the matter in case anything happened to prevent dragon cover. When the Benden Weyr had been trying to cover all of Fall it must have been very hard! Some folk had just accepted the reappearance of dragons in the Oldtimers; Tragen prepared for a time they might disappear as suddenly! Kaili peeped approvingly at Tragen through her lashes. Not only was he careful and well prepared for almost any contingency – and adaptable to deal with what he had not prepared for – he was kindly, caring and looked extremely well in his smart Gather outfit. His dark russet trews pulled tight on well developed muscles, revealing his fitness; and his tunic was close fitting across broad shoulders. His harsh, weatherbeaten face was softened in repose, such few lines as he had smoothed away as he enjoyed the ride. His dark brown hair was pulled neatly off his face and tied back in a queue.

Tragen turned, as though alerted by some sixth sense that he was under scrutiny, and looked quizzically at Kaili. Colour rose in her cheeks.

"A thirtysecond for your thoughts?" he asked. "You look very serious, my imp."

She flushed redder and looked down at her hands, laughing, embarrassed.

"I was just thinking that I must be careful to protect you from all the women at High Reaches, who must surely want to chase a handsome man like you!" she said.

Tragen smiled cynically.

"And many who find my coffers even more handsome" he added.

"I suppose" Kaili kept her eyes on her hands, fumbling for words "That although anyone with sense couldn't give two hoots for wealth, I guess I just realised that does add to making you rather a matrimonial prize."

He reached out a hand to turn her chin to make her look at him.

"And does that matter so much to you?" he asked.

Kaili found herself feeling shy, and dropped her eyes from his gaze.

"There must be a very great number of very eligible women who wish to marry you and who are very suitable" she said miserably.

"And how many of these fine wherries are Whisperers?" he queried.

She raised her eyes; and gasped at what she saw. Her hand went out blindly towards him; and he caught it, releasing her chin. They rode, hand in hand, wordless and happy.

There was little opportunity for private speech until after camp had been pitched that evening; and Tragen's people watched indulgently as their Holder walked away with the young girl who had brought her liveliness into his life!

Tragen held Kaili by the hand as they drank in the beauties of the moonrise over a mountain tarn.

"I'm afraid of frightening you" he said abruptly. "You affect me so much."

Kaili moved to lean against him.

"L'rilly and T'lana and Lowri have all told me that I'd feel different when I found someone special" she whispered. "They were right. I – I don't think I could be frightened by you, Tragen."

Carefully he enfolded her in his arms and kissed her; and Windfire and Swiftwind hummed approval as Kaili responded with enthusiasm!

At last their lips parted; and Tragen looked down at her, his eyes dark with emotion, the harsh lines of his face softened; but an anxiety there withal.

"I am much older than you" he said.

"And fitter than many my own age" she retorted. "If my brother wants me to marry amongst the Ranking, why, I know from tales I've heard that many girls might expect to wed for alliance, regardless of attraction or degrees of decrepitude of the groom – providing he can move enough parts to sire another generation!"

Tragen laughed.

"Ah, I love it that you are never afraid to be blunt, my imp!" he chuckled.

"I'm no mealy mouthed Holder girl. And Tragen, I'm just a trader girl really. Not a trained girl of rank able to run a Hold."

He laid a finger to her lips.

"No 'just' about it Kai" he said. "As for training, why I thought that Marilly and Tranora were doing a good job – with input from Calum and myself. You're a clever girl and you learn fast. And you are merry, and kind, and thoughtful – and my people like you."

She flushed.

"Would I make you a good enough wife then?" she asked wistfully. "If you wanted me I –I'd settle for mistress."

His arms tightened.

"Enough of that rubbish! As to whether you're a good enough wife, the answer is assuredly YES" he told her fervently. He grinned suddenly. "So that's another purchase I must make at the Gather."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Red brocade from the Weavercrafters for your wedding dress!" he said smiling.

Later Kaili lay in the darkness in her wool filled sleeping bag, listening to the even breathing of Kirissa and Kirilly in the same tent, half thankful and half regretful that Tragen had not suggested she join him; and spinning pictures for herself about what he would do that would make it so different to her bad experience with Lord Aven that her body ached for it!

As they approached the big cliff face that was High Reaches hold it was all Kaili could do not to cut her palms on her short fingernails of her clenched fists. It seemed that every handsome and sophisticated unattached woman there knew Tragen; and from the arch looks and veiled hints most of them thought it high time he re-married – to them

In truth there were no more than a half dozen serious would be brides; it just seemed to Kaili's jealous eye that there were dozens! She was half inclined to include Lady Zeleika when she greeted Tragen cheerfully, including Kaili in the greeting, with a glance at the girl's ring finger bare of a betrothal band. Tragen commented that the engagement was not being broadcast; and to her credit, Zeleika took the confirmation that had started as a lie very philosophically and treated Kaili with kindness and courtesy, even filling her in on the other women likely to hope for Tragen's courtship. The older woman took Kaili by the arm and led her to a good vantage point where they could overlook the Gather square and she could point Kaili's would be rivals out.

"That's Belra" she pointed to a woman Kaili had not considered as being past marriageable age! Zeleika went on "You know of Lady Bellanda of Riverbend?" Kaili nodded; she knew of B'lova's mother by reputation as both a shrewd yet hysterical woman accustomed to having her own way.

"This Belra's surely not hoping to court Tragen is she?" the girl asked disgustedly. "She's OLD!"

Zeleika grinned.

"Belra is Bellanda's older sister, and as you say, well past her blooming season. But she's widowed and after a good mark-chest she can bully and foist her weedy son onto as a stepson."

Kaili grinned. Zeleika may not be the planet's brightest woman, but she seemed quite capable of a pithy summation!

"Who's the raddled blonde?" she asked. Zeleika blinked and stared.

"My dear, you're quite right. Bright sunlight doesn't suit her, does it? That's Leiona. She's a VERY high class loving wench and reputed to have coffers as deep as many a minor Holder. Tragen's in the habit of visiting her here, you know. Does that shock you?" she shot a shrewd glance at Kaili. The girl shrugged.

"Not particularly. A stallion needs his mares in spring" she replied with studied nonchalance. "I'm the one that gets to keep him. She's only had him on loan."

Zeleika laughed.

"I do like you, my dear!" she exclaimed impulsively. "I've no time for coy chits who pretend not to know what's what; and the ones that really DON'T know are just boring! But I'd watch for Leiona if I were you – I'd say he's just explained the situation to her and she's looking at you like you were Thread."

"Do you think she's so very much in love with him?" asked Kaili in consternation. To her mind, any woman who met Tragen must love him!

"Not at all, my dear. No, she just wants a wealthy retirement and the position to lord it over the ladies of the men she's laid under" said Zeleika crudely. Kaili blushed; but laughed.

"Can she cause trouble for me?" she asked anxiously. "I've never been to a big Gather, not with important people, before!"

"Even though your dragonriding kin are important people? That's throwing you off a cliff without wings! Tragen must trust you to handle yourself well though, so don't worry! Still, I sympathise, you must feel rather lost!" Zeleika patted Kaili on the shoulder. "I suppose not everyone gets that forward from an early age. The worst that some spiteful old cat can do is to try to spoil your wedding chances of a young thing by finding out some secret about them that the young idiots care about. But Tragen's not the sort to care if your grandparents or even your parents were married or no."

Kaili had stiffened; and half relaxed at what Zeleika thought a guilty secret.

"Tragen knows everything about my family – and about me" she said with dignity. Zeleika gave her a shrewd look.

"There's something people might disapprove of?"

Kaili nodded. Zeleika went on,

"If it gets out, whatever it is, because I like you and Tragen, I'll do my best to scotch it."

Kaili pulled a face.

"It's not very scotchable. I – I was raped by a social superior. It resulted in pregnancy."

Zeleika gave an unladylike whistle.

"Shards, you poor kid! Was it reported to Lord Bargen?"

Kaili nodded.

"He made Aven pay a childprice and a fine – but he can't erase the memory or the shame."

Zeleika snorted hearing the culprit.

"Oh – Aven. The sooner he irritates someone who'll stab him the better! And he cares naught for the rank of others. Sometimes I think he's not quite sane."

Kaili shuddered.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course, my dear. The lady with the long black plait – the gallingly pretty one – is Katha. She's a distant cousin of Lord Bargen but her father is poor and she must find a wealthy husband. She may be of the Blood, but she's already in her twenties and getting increasingly desperate."

"Poor girl" said Kaili softly. "Can't she take a cot and branch out on her own? There's plenty of fertile soil."

"My dear – with traditional parents like hers?" Zeleika pulled a face; and Kaili echoed it.

"Stupidity. Mayhap she should go instead to the Weyr."

"I'd suggest it to her if I were you" said Zeleika. "Ah yes, and there's Elexa. The Lady Elexa. Aven's half sister. She's widowed; Fax used her for alliance as soon as she was in her teens. Her husband died within days of the wedding. Whether 'twas overexcitement or an overdose of fellis I'd not like to say – but I'd not blame her at that. He was by all accounts a brutal old so-and-so. That's her daughter Elena with her. Must be a couple of turns younger than you, born a year after Elexa's husband died. By many accounts, her brother's child."

Kaili exclaimed in horror; and Zeleika shrugged.

"With a family like that, what do you expect? I used to be sorry for Elexa, but she's grown hard. I expect she'll sell the girl to the highest bidder too."

"Can't anything be done?" Kaili was aghast.

"I don't know. I certainly wouldn't interfere. I don't have enough power to escape the consequence of seriously crossing Aven" said Zeleika honestly. Kaili shudder.

"I hope he doesn't do anything to Tragen"

Zeleika laughed.

"Tragen? Friend of multiple Bronze Riders? Richest man in the neighbourhood outside Lord Bargen? Even Aven isn't that crazy!"

It was some measure of comfort – but only some!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elexa seemed to be going to a lot of trouble to introduce her pretty daughter to Tragen; and suddenly Kaili had an insight into her reasons. She strolled over and thrust out her hand to the older woman.

"Lady Elexa! You've been pointed out to me! I understand that you have the misfortune to be related to that creature Aven" she forced herself to smile.

Elexa froze; and Kaili could almost feel Tragen's consternation as he said quietly,

"Meet my betrothed bride, Elexa."

Elexa shook Kaili's hand without a change of expression.

"You know my brother?" she asked, rather distantly.

"Unfortunately. But my family took me to the Weyr for protection" she looked straight into Elexa's eyes. It was a suggestion; a challenge. "My brother is a rider there. Say, your daughter is of age. Had you thought of taking her? I could talk to one of the riders who is bound to turn up."

Mixed emotions ran across Elexa's face before she schooled it.

"I had not thought of the idea" she said flatly.

"What do you think – Elena, isn't it?" Kaili smiled at the younger girl.

"It can't be any worse than going to live with my uncle" the girl said candidly. "If – if they don't hassle you to do things you don't want to."

Kaili shrugged.

"Depends what you mean – I mean, everyone has to muck in with chores, according to their abilities; but so far as living your own life is concerned, then no! even if you don't Impress there's heaps of crafts to have a try at while you wait to see if you've a dragon or not, or if you prefer being support to riding!"

The young girl's face blazed into sudden enthusiasm, transforming a rather vapid prettiness into something approaching the vivid beauty of her mother; but Elexa was more cautious than her daughter.

"And yet you chose to leave!" she said cynically.

Kaili shrugged.

"I like dragons fine – but I like runners more. And besides" her face glowed with love "There's Tragen. Hold to Hold, Weyr to Weyr. That's the rule."

The look Elexa gave her was unfathomable; but Kaili thought that something like envy lay in it.

The discussions were interrupted by an unwelcome arrival.

"Ah, dear sister. My little niece." Aven could not keep a sneer from his face even talking to kin: and Kaili saw the way Elena shrank back towards her mother as he pinched her cheek. Kaili was almost certain that Elexa had gone to great pains to protect her daughter – which spoke well for her – from the child's own uncle, and maybe father. As now she was going to any lengths to get the girl married to anyone who could be counted an ally, and who would be kind to Elena! The concept of the Weyr's protection was a new one – and Kaili was almost certain that Elexa would take her up on it. She only hoped the woman would not delay too long. At the moment the older woman's demeanour spoke of trying to divert her brother's attention: she slipped a far from sisterly arm around his waist, saying,

"I was just greeting Tragen, my brother, and his new bride-to-be."

Aven looked at Kaili for the first time; and his mouth curved into an unpleasant smile.

"Well, well – the little Mulgan girl! She's not a very good lay, Tragen: I've tried her. But she is feisty. It might amuse you to school her." he took Kaili's chin in his fingers; and before Tragen could react she instinctively dropped her head and bit the offending members hard! Aven yelped involuntarily.

"You little minx!" he was furious "You'll pay for that!"

"'Twas YOU who payed last time you ill treated me and my family!" Kaili was too furious to fear!

"She's right, Aven" growled Tragen, aggressively. "YOU'll pay if you lay a finger on my bride – for I'll leave you in a state you'd rather I'd killed you!"

Aven gave him an ugly look; but the presence of Lord Bargen's Gather Stewards and strong arm men left him no choice of enacting any immediate violence. He growled a threat and stalked off, beckoning his sister and niece imperiously. Elexa hesitated long enough to say,

"Be careful, Tragen. No-one crosses my brother and comes off unscathed" before she followed; and Elena gave Kaili a shy, frightened smile.

"WELL!" said Tragen "You believe in courting danger, my imp."

She shrugged.

"It is no good running. And my brother and M'gol and their friends won't let him hurt us"

"If they're around" grunted Tragen. "Though now we have firelizards to send…and you're quite right. He has to be stood up to. Was that woman threatening me?"

"I thought it was a warning more than a threat" said Kaili. "She's desperate to see her daughter safe from his attentions."

Tragen shot her a look.

"His own niece?"

"I heard some say, his daughter. But Aven doesn't operate within the same rules normal people do. Being a side issue of Fax seems to have turned his mind."

Tragen snorted.

"There are those who say that Fax was mad. He wasn't – just drunk on power, evil – and brilliant. But I think in this case you're right. Aven just doesn't seem to think that anyone can stand against him. And he's not like to consider consequences. We must be careful."

The encounter put something of a blight on the Gather; and evidently Aven had been talking, for an expensive looking lady asked Kaili sharply if it were true that she had lain with Lord Aven. Kaili gave her a direct look, flushing with anger, her eyes sparkling.

"Not voluntarily I assure you!" she said tightly. "And Lord Bargen made him pay compensation for the violation, not that anything can compensate for such an experience. And may I say, my Lady" she added "That I consider it ill bred for anyone to make me have to recall it!"

"No insult was intended – if it was as you say" the woman stared down her nose. Kaili stared her out furiously.

"If you'll call me liar, I'll ask your husband to take it up with my brother!" she said, her voice very controlled. "He'll not take kindly to his kin being so miscalled!"

"And your brother is?" the lip curled. "I know nothing of you or any brother in Society."

Kaili pulled herself up to her own full height, little though it might be.

"My brother is Bronze Rider D're of High Reaches Weyr" she said, proudly. "He's too busy protecting types like you to fardle around with your Society!"

The woman subsided; weyrfolk had power, and she had no desire to cause Cover to be withdrawn from her husband's holdings! There was much excited chattering amongst those who had been frankly eavesdropping in the hopes of some salacious piece of gossip! Kaili stalked back to Tragen. That he was chatting amicably to several Bronze and Brown riders gave the girl's tale weight – and helped to prevent adverse comment!

It was the race in which she was riding to which Kaili looked forward the most; her first serious race against other folk's jockeys. Tragen patted her on the shoulder and Silver Flyer on the rump, and forbore to give unnecessary last minute instructions or advice. Kaili had heard derogatory remarks about her mare from other owners and jockeys, that the animal was ornery and uncertain; and she slipped her mind smoothly into the racing mare's thoughts, reassuring her and strengthening her resolve to run her best.

Kaili almost panicked in the Traps, under starter's orders: suppose she let Tragen down? But it was too late to worry! The gates opened – and they were off!

Kaili and Silver Flyer were one mind, determined to show the others. Firmly the girl kept control of the mare when she wanted to cavort flirtatiously instead of running; and they kept going. They were near the front now – just two ahead of them – and in Kaili's ears ringing the memory of Tragen's voice: "race intelligently; don't worry; just go for it!". The girl saw an opportunity: and urged Silver Flyer on. They were passing the second runner; then the leader! Silver Flyer really was flying now, a length ahead – two – three, showing what she could do when her mind was concentrated on the race in hand; and then they were passing the finishing post with cheering and acclamations ringing loudly!

Kaili slowed Silver Flyer, calming her with thoughts and with approving pats to her strong neck. Lynel ran up with a blanket for the steaming mare, and then Tragen was beside them, excited and happy.

"We won!" Kaili was overjoyed. "We won for you!"

"Ah, my love!" Tragen was moved. Quickly Kaili rode Silver Flyer to the stabling where she could be rubbed down; and once she had seen to her mount, the girl hurried out to see the rest of the racing. Morill was riding twice, and driving in the Unicorn race: and Kaili had promised to see to each of his mounts too to give him more time to prepare between races. Watching him win one of the races, come placed in the second – which pleased Tragen, for it was the two -turnling's first race – and romp home well ahead of the field in the buggy race was splendid! Tragen himself drove in the two-beast and four-beast races, and Kaili cheered herself hoarse as he showed his own skill as well as the speed of his horses, coming second in the two-beast race and as good, he said, as he could have hoped for; and taking the lead early and holding it in the four-beast.

After the prizegiving ceremony, Kaili was astounded when Tragen handed her share of the prize money to her; though she knew his custom and had merely forgotten that it also applied to her!

"I thought you knew my customs" teased Tragen.

"I'd forgotten f'sure!" she said, honestly. "All I was thinking of was to win for you – and to prove that Silver Flyer is a good mare, not fickle and vice-ridden as some say. She's a good ride – I owed it to her."

Tragen hugged her.

"I love you so well!" he said; and she smiled up at him.

The choice of a soft red brocade for her bridal gown was the final high point. Tragen had done well at the races, not merely from prize money, but from judicious betting, not least the long odds he had got for an unknown jockey on a tricky mare! Tragen was a canny man and laid careful bets on placing rather than winning unless he was certain of a win, the returns less but more likely. Any runner, as he said, could have a bad day, or a good one for a rival's beast. He had backed Kaili to win, as well as to place, likewise Morill for his first ride and the Unicorn buggy. If he might have gained more by betting on his own win instead of keeping cautiously to betting on a placing, he was undismayed.

"There's more to making money from the gees than a big win" he explained. "Steady and small does better long term than a windfall one Gather and a loss the next. And we did very well here; you can have any fabric you desire, my love!" he added jubilantly.

Kaili laughed.

"You may have forgotten to be a hard-headed trader, but I haven't!" she said. Carefully she picked over fabrics, examining weave, checking width and feeling the thickness and softness. Finally she asked the price of one she particularly liked, woven with a self colour jacquard pattern of interlocking dragons. She raised her eyebrows when the weavercraft marksman named the price.

"I only want the one piece, not the whole stall!" she countered. "Do you think I hatched yesterday?" happily she dickered, the stallholder asking to know if she wished to beggar him, she accusing him of daylight robbery; and they finally settled on a price a little under three quarters of what he had originally asked. Tragen laughed.

"Dickered like a horsetrader!" he congratulated her. "Most women like to know that their husbands spend all they can afford on them!" he teased.

"Then they are fools" declared Kaili. "Why waste the labour of the Turn if you can save some? Sometimes there are lean times – and you've had need to reach in the coffers to help out after the blizzard. And if you're to increase the profitability of the Hold with better roads it might be an investment to pay for labour to speed up the building of them in time for our Harvest Gather that we can have our own buggy racing; and there's new accommodation to build for that too. Why waste it on outward show, past what is expected of you without being called mean when 'tis the man I wed, not the dress?"

"Why indeed!" Tragen smiled; he was well content with his young bride!

Kaili had one more errand; she sought out the woman Katha, who had avoided Tragen once news of his betrothal to 'the dragonwench' had seeped out.

"Please excuse me, Lady Katha" Kaili said, politely "May I have a word?"

The older woman gave her a wary look.

"I have made no move to engage the attentions of Holder Tragen since I heard he was engaged" she said, reflecting how it had cost her her father's ire for refusing to try to take Tragen from 'the weyrchit'.

"I noticed. Thank you" said Kaili sincerely. "It is easy to see who the REAL ladies are around here. But – I have noticed that you do not seem happy. Might – might I suggest that you could do worse than applying to the Weyr? You are within age for an egg, they like steady, mature girls: and if you didn't Impress there are other crafts needed by the support staff ."

Katha gave the girl a look; but Kaili's face was open and honest. The ranking woman smiled seriously.

"I will most certainly consider it" she said.

Elexa had not approached any riders; and Kaili herself spoke to D're about the woman and her daughter. His good humoured face darkened at his sister's surmises.

"I'd do anything to spite that Fax-spawn" he growled "And if you're right, why it's sorry I am for her. but have you thought what havoc she could wreak in the Weyr if she's his willing ally t' be sure? Especially if she is a poisoner!"

Kaili paled.

"I'd not thought of that…but she's so scared for Elena, I – I think she'd do a lot to see her safe."

"Sure, me love, and would she not think the ghirl safer if she struck a bargain with that little turd to lay off the kid in return for bringing down the Weyr?"

Kaili had not considered such a thought! She bit her lip. D're patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll be putting a canny Blue Rider to check her out" he said. "For sure, a good half of them can read intent as well as I read egg colours; and we'll have T'lana check her out!"

Kaili nodded, happier. T'lana's prescience was quite legendary!

Tragen and Kaili had to take some gentle teasing from his exuberant jockeys and hands on the way home; but it was all in good spirit. Kaili blushed a lot, but was pleased that Tragen's hands felt they could tease the boss – yet jumped immediately without question to any order, as when he yelled for a stop, seeing what the leaders of the cavalcade had not, that the buggy shaft had come loose from its mountings on the back of the packbeast that bore it and was about to foul on the ground. In truth the men appreciated that their Holder and his bride rode with them, when they could readily have asked for transport from dragonriders. The thought of so deserting his people had never occurred to Tragen; nor yet to Kaili, and their people loved them the more for it! Many a Holder or runner owner at a Hold with a dragon left his grooms and lads to see to transporting the runners whilst he went dragonback - and that Kaili did not even think of exploiting her Bronze Rider brother for personal convenience was noted.

Northfork's own dragonrider arrived shortly after their return; cheerful, clumsy T'han made to bow to Tragen and tripped, executing several clumsy steps and an involuntary pirouette as he regained his balance.

"Please don't try to do anything fancy, T'han!" said Kaili, earnestly. "Not until your feet have decided which side they're attached to!"

T'han blushed, but grinned. He put up with a lot of good natured teasing in the Weyr and took it all in good part.

"Eh, lad, don't fret about it!" said Tragen. "'Tis often the best runners go through the most gowky stage – and you'd not have a brown dragon if you weren't worthy a deal of respect!"

T'han flushed again, this time in pleasure.

"I try to be worthy of Firrianth" he said.

"And no man can do more than his best" declared Tragen.

T'han soon settled in and became friends with Kren and his brother Jado who were keen to help with bathing and oiling Firrianth when their chores permitted; some of a handful prepared to come close to the big creature!

T'han was also quite happy to muck in with other chores; and quickly won the respect and liking of the majority of the hands. As Kren told him,

"They're real men at YOUR Weyr. Heroes in the sky, and not too fardling fancy on the ground!"

Kaili was glad of T'han's presence when she received a message via Aunt Nosy from Lowri:

"Please come quickly, baby coming!"

Kaili begged the presence too of calm, quick witted Kirissa to help; who mounted Firrianth with a lack of concern that would have done credit to someone weyrbred!

Lowri had gone into premature labour after turning too fast and falling down the cellar steps; Alaman was still in the field. Lowri had decided that Kaili could help more than her husband, though the young cotholder was startled by the precipitate arrival of a Brown dragon out of _between_ barely a length up, landing right in front of the cot. T'han went to find Alaman whilst the women went looking for Lowri. Kirissa looked grave when they discovered the girl's predicament; and the two of them carried the cotwife to her bed. Fortunately, even with her pregnancy, Lowri was not heavy, for both Kirissa and Kaili were slight! Alaman arrived in the middle of their bloody battle to save both mother and babe; but the child was born dead and Lowri was bleeding prodigiously. Fortunately, Kaili remembered something H'llon's friend Ketilin, from the Healer Hall had said.

"If she goes to the Healer Hall they can give her more blood" she said to Alaman. "T'han can take her."

T'han nodded: and Alaman looked fearful.

"T'aint someat unnatural is it?" he asked anxiously.

Kaili stamped her foot impatiently.

"It's been known since ancient times! It was only Fax's stranglehold killed a lot of the old knowledge!" she declared. Whether the latter was true or not she did not know; but it was a reasonable explanation. That and apathy from the long Interval. Alaman nodded consent; and Kaili and Kirissa hastened to wrap Lowri warmly for the trip _between_.

"I'll see to the beasts" assured Kaili "And Tragen'll send out a man"

Alaman was too worried to care about favours. He let himself be pushed onto Firrianth with Lowri, cradling her gently within the flying straps.

T'han returned presently.

"Master Oldive says it won't take too much to set her up, thanks to us getting her there quickly" he reported. "I like that man Alaman. I said I'd help out on the farm until he returns – and of course I'll collect them both. I've few enough other duties."

Kaili smiled at him.

"Thanks, T'han. Lowri's a good friend of mine!" she had not yet had an opportunity to impart her own good news – and now was an insensitive time, even had Lowri not been too ill and too devastated by the loss of the baby she had been so looking forward too! It seemed so unfair – Kaili remembered her own anger and distress because she had not known how to get rid of her unwanted twins, and though they had got a happy outcome in L'rilly's fosterage it was so cruel that so wanted a baby should be lost! Kaili only hoped that in addition to everything else Lowri would not start blaming herself too much for a momentary weakness!

Lowri quickly made a complete recovery; but she was very despondent when T'han fetched her home. Kaili asked Tragen if she might spend time staying with her friend until she was fit; and he had readily given her permission. Kaili felt helpless; and had some insights into how her sister Mirielle must have felt about her! To jolly Lowri along would be insensitive, but she did not want the other girl to fall into despondency.

"You have to mourn your loss" she said "But you must also look forward. You and Alaman are young – there will be other children. I know it's not the same, dear Lowri: but you must help Alaman as well. For he's half inclined to blame himself for leaving you alone, you know."

Lowri bit her lip.

"As though he had any choice! But he is like that – ready to shoulder more than his share of responsibility. It's so hard!"

Kaili hugged her.

"I know. Which is why you have to grieve, lay flowers on your baby's grave and so on. Accept the loss. Only then can you move on."

Lowri nodded.

"Yes, I see. Not to deny the pain; but to learn to live with it."

Kaili had a private word of a similar nature with Alaman; and he nodded, readily understanding.

"'Tis cruel hard for Lowri" he said. "I'll do all I can to help her."

It was several days before Lowri firmly declared that she could manage her own cot; and thereafter Kaili contented herself with dropping in daily. She waited until Lowri was ready to take an interest in outside things again before imparting her own news.

Lowri hugged her fiercely.

"I said we'd dance at your wedding!" she declared.

"And you were right – and knew me better than I knew myself!" said Kaili. "I'd not settle for less than you and Alaman have between you; and I have it!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kaili was exercising Avalanche when she saw two figures riding hard across the canyon she had ridden to the lip of; their demeanour was desperate, though she could tell little more at a distance. The runners they rode exuded feelings of stress, driven hard. Quickly Kaili scrawled a note for Tragen and sent little Swiftwind back with it, requesting T'han's presence.

Avalanche merely snorted as Firrianth backwinged in on the narrow ledge. The runner had learned the burly young Brown's scent; and with Kaili's encouragement classed him as 'mostly harmless'. Tragen had come along himself.

"There's people out there, look like they're fleeing from something" explained Kaili. "I've lost sight of them. I thought we ought to investigate. Was I right?" she asked Tragen. He nodded.

"Go with T'han – I'll stay here with Avalanche"

Kaili nodded and scrambled up onto the young dragon.

Soon she had spotted the fugitives, easier to see from the air; and T'han directed Firrianth to land far enough away not to unsettle the runners. In truth the poor beasts were too tired to panic, but the smell of dragon would have added to their misery. Kaili slid down Firrianth's leg and ran to intercept the riders, half indignant they should ride so hard.

The fugitives turned out to be the Lady Elexa and her daughter, the latter almost as exhausted as the runners. Elexa was virtually leading her daughter's mount; and she gave a cry of surprise at the sight of a brown dragon in the way; and at the sight of Kaili.

"Elexa? Are you all right?" Kaili asked, not bothering to add any honorific.

"I need to get to Tragen's – or the Weyr" Elexa tried to maintain a dignified mein, though she too was swaying with tiredness. "I must warn them what my brother is up to!"

"What is he up to?" questioned Kaili.

"He's training soldiers – like Fax – and he's training them in crossbow. He's heard that they can bring down dragons."

Kaili paled.

"Go to the Weyr with T'han" she ordered. "I'll see after Elena and the beasts and take them safely to Northfork. This has to be told – and quickly. T'han can fetch Elena when he's dropped you off. Quick!"

Elexa was not used to taking orders from any chit of a girl; but what Kaili said made sense and she was almost too tired to care. She passed her rein and Elena's to Kaili; and pausing only to hug her daughter approached Firrianth fearlessly. T'han was impressed and said so.

"I've no time to be afraid" snapped Elexa "And dragons are harmless enough. It's people you should fear, boy."

T'han helped her up meekly, feeling about six turns old!

oOoOo

T'bor heard Elexa's story; and after sending T'han back for the woman's daughter took her personally to tell her tale to Lord Bargen. He also sent several steady riders to discreetly overfly Lord Aven's holdings to report back; and he chose logicators. H'llon, V'gion, D're, L'gal and M'kel were sent, as the most observant people in the weyr outside of queenriders. None of the latter were sent on principle, lest Aven spot them and carry out a rash act of vicious violence. The riders had orders to fly high and under no circumstances to land. Each one carried one of Master Wansor's distance viewers borrowed hastily from a variety of sources, sometimes with the knowledge of the legitimate owner too! M'kel particularly figured that what T'bor didn't know wouldn't hurt him!

L'gal was chosen to bring the report to Lord Bargen, as a Harper in addition to being a Bronze Rider his testimony was unimpeachable. The others chose to come and support him, H'llon visibly fuming.

Bargen had heard Elexa's tale and found it hard to credit: but L'gal's report of many men in an encampment lent it credence.

"What on Pern am I to do?" he asked rhetorically.

"He swore to attack the Weyr, correct?" T'bor asked Elexa. She nodded.

"He was humiliated by having to pay fine because the girl Kaili that he took was the sister of a Bronze Rider. Then she bit him at the Gather when he manhandled her. He's out of control."

T'bor nodded, sure of his legal ground.

"If, my Lord, you will permit the Weyr to help in this" he said carefully "As the risk is to us as well, then we could pledge dragonback transport for your men to deal with this problem. And I don't doubt there'd be volunteers to back up your own people." He added grimly.

"Hear hear!" declared H'llon. "Time this Aven type was dealt with!"

T'bor did not even look repressively at his outspoken young rider!

"He – he might be unwell" ventured Elexa.

"What do you mean?" snapped Bargen. Elexa looked down.

"I gave him drugs to incapacitate him to give me the chance to escape with my daughter" she said quietly.

"If you over-calculated the dose and he dies, sure, I reckon none will blame you – as I heard he was plannin' to violate the little girl" said D're, staring pointedly at Lord Bargen.

Bargen knew full well that D're was trying to manipulate him, and wondered whether to take offence or no

"How did you know that?" Elexa asked D're sharply.

D're shrugged.

"Didn't me own dharlin' sister Kaili see the way the little turd looked at and handled the ghirlie, like no close relative ought to?" he declared.

Bargen frowned.

"If such is the case, Lady Elexa, no-one would blame you if you deliberately gave your brother a fatal dose. A womanmust be permitted to protect herself – and particularly her children."

Elexa almost fainted with relief; only her pride kept her upright. There had always been stories of dragonmen reading hearts to find out who had perpetrated crimes, and the logicators had revived, unwittingly, all the old tales of this sort!

T'bor nodded.

"I think we agree on THAT point" he said. "Give us a little time to get ready, Lord Bargen – and we'll be back in force to pick up your men. Say at dusk. Tell them to relieve themselves and empty their bowels first. Going _between_ for the first time can lead to accidents."

Bargen nodded. He was himself used to travel dragonback and had almost forgotten the advice to first time flyers!

oOoOo

Lord Bargen's men were not prepared for a full Weyr complement of 300 fighting dragons; everyone had volunteered from a nearly toothless Blue Rider to the youngest of the Blooded; and T'bor had had to prevent some youngsters still learning to go _between_ from sneaking along too! It was an impressive sight.

"And the better to impress upon people that when Weyr and Hold work together, those of Fax'x stamp had better look out!" said T'bor crisply. "This is a message we're driving home; the message is partly the manner of its delivery."

"Magnificent deliverers at that!" murmured Bargen; who had never contemplated before what several hundred grim faced men on flaming dragons could be capable of if they made a concerted effort; even T'kul's infamous reign had not made so martial a showing! He was grateful once again that dragonmen were sworn to PROTECT the people of Pern – and that T'bor and his people were scrupulous over that vow!

The battle was short; and brutal. T'bor had conferred briefly with the leader of Bargen's troops, and the two men had sized each other up and like what they saw. A consensus was found that prisoners would only make things untidy. Dragonriders hated to kill without reason as it upset dragons; but to prevent a second Fax and to protect their beloved dragons seemed reason enough to most! Those who did not feel that they could kill contented themselves with transporting others and kept themselves out of the actual fighting. Aven's bully boys were for the most part holdless outlaws; and as such little match for trained men, for Aven was not the military genius that his father had been. There were not even any lookouts posted; and when the dragons burst from _between _ at virtually ground level in perfect formation they achieved total surprise. The hastily improvised tactic of having the passengers ready grasped by the wrist to drop straight away was hardly needed. The brutal Holder did not seem to be in evidence to rally and lead his demoralised rabble, and many of the supposed army had taken advantage of his absence to become drunk!

After a while it turned the stomachs of the attackers to kill drunken oafs; but they continued the grim work, reminding themselves that, if sober, these same oafs would have no compunction about killing them, or any dragons, or raping their womenfolk.

The only casualty to the dragons was Camnath; who trod heavily backwards onto a heavy crossbow that had been left cocked and received a bolt in his tail. Camnath's bellow of outrage and declaration that something had bitten his tail was later to make a good story; and R'cal called him a silly old fool when he realised that the wound was superficial!

Wounds to men were also mostly superficial, for the surprise had been so complete. When it was all over, Aven was discovered in his bed stone dead, twisted and with a look of horror on his face. No-one mourned. Indeed D're suggested a citation be sent to the Lady Elexa: but T'bor frowned him down!

"Though it's a fact" said Bargen dryly "That if they'd had their leader present they might have been alert; and we could have taken more casualties, men and dragons alike. We owe a debt of several lives to that clever woman, and it's no point denying it!"

"And we'll be glad to take her and her daughter as candidates" said T'bor "For when we next have a clutch. Her brother Jaxom's a dragonrider after all."

Bargen beamed.

It relieved him of the responsibility of finding a niche for a clever woman with a knowledge of poisons!

Meantime, Kaili had helped Elena ford the small stream at the bottom of the canyon; and Tragen led Avalanche down as a fresh mount for the exhausted girl to relieve her own. Kaili told Tragen what had happened; and he exclaimed in horror.

"They'll sort it out in the Weyr" said Kaili cheerfully. "Give over complaining, Avalanche, m'bhoy. Sure, you're not too dim to manage a little bit lass like this now?" her brogue thickened.

Avalanche grumbled, but did as he was bid.

"A little bit lass?" Elena managed an indignant snort. "I've fourteen turns, you know!"

"Is that so? Then you are what the Weyr calls the 'age of choice' and counted an adult" Kaili said. She was talking mostly for the sake of talking, to reassure the frightened girl and to give her something to focus on to prevent her from collapsing. This comment had an excellent effect on the girl and she sat up straighter; and Avalanche communicated that it was easier now than trying to lug a sack like a burro.

Elena said,

"Do I get to make my own choices there then? Even if I want something Mother doesn't want for me?"

"Even so" Kaili confirmed. "Though you'd be foolish not to take the advice from elders that have your interests at heart. Or at least to listen, even if you discard their advice. Heave ho, now, 'tis a steep place!"

Tragen and Kaili had led runners and Avalanche with his burden back to the ledge from which Kaili had first seen the fugitives before T'han returned. Kaili nodded thanks to him; and turned to Tragen.

"Will you have me lead the beasts in while you fly back?" she asked. "Someone ought to be at the Hold who knows what's happening in case the Weyr sends for anything."

Tragen nodded, and she embraced him.

"Sure you don't want me to lead them?" he asked, with a quick glance at T'han. The boy was good looking and near to Kaili's own age; and she seemed easy in his company. Had he found her only to lose her? a cold hand clutched at his heart.

Kaili was shaking her head.

"They'll fuss if you're gone too long. Besides, I'm happier on the ground than up there. The boss gets to do the less pleasant duties" she twinkled at him; and Tragen laughed in relief. What a foolish thought – that she'd choose a handsome dragonrider over runnerbeasts!

D're came late with news that all had been sorted out; and both Tragen and Kaili sighed with relief. T'han had dropped Tragen off at Northfork and taken Elena on to the Weyr where, D're said, she had been reunited in rather lachrymose fashion with her mother.

"And L'rilly's set on putting both to egg" he said.

"Both?" queried Kaili. "Well, I guess ELexa was no more than a child when Elena was born so I guess that's reasonable. Does she trust her? I do."

D're grinned.

"I'm not sure about that – but she does LIKE anyone who'd poison Aven with klah filled with lurweed!"

"That must have been painful" said Kaili, with satisfaction. "It causes convulsions in runnerbeasts. I guess it's no different in humans."

"I guess not" grinned D're. "I can live with that without qualm!"

"So can I!" agreed Kaili emphatically.

After D're had left, she threw herself on Tragen's chest and sobbed. He stroked her hair gently.

"What is it love?" he asked

"He's dead. At last he's dead and he can't hurt us and I'm so relieved. But I'm crying." Kaili was bewildered.

"Sh, love. You've been so worried. That's all" he reassured her.

She lifted a teary face.

"Tragen – I know we're not wed yet; but will you kill him totally for me? Show me once and for all what it's like with love?"

"Of course – if you're sure that's what you want."

She nodded, blushing; and he kissed her. It was tender at first, then increasingly passionate as she responded; then he picked her up and carried her into his room. Tragen was a man of experience; and it was Kaili's desires that led their loving until all her fears were dispelled and all her hurts had turned to joy. And Tragen knew that he would never need fear her finding some other young man, for as both were Whisperers their very emotions could join almost like a firelizard driven experience! And, Tragen reflected, they had that too to share one day when Windfire was old enough to mate! And all was right with the world at Northfork as Tragen and Kaili slept in each other's arms.

Tragen made sure to have the wedding arrangements organised as soon as possible. Although his own people would not cavil over any irregularities in his and Kaili's relationship, he had no intention of risking the legitimacy of any offspring that might result – for there were always those that would throw mud, especially those who envied his holdings enough to make serious trouble. Kaili's wedding gown was echoed by the red leaves of the few maples that grew by Northfork to provide its sugar; and if the red clashed with her hair, neither bride nor groom cared. As D're put it bluntly,

"Besides sister mine, the purpose of a wedding gown is for the groom to be takin' it off, so it is!"

**The End**

**For now  
**


End file.
